The Only Exception
by Lita-48
Summary: Near, el número uno de Wammy's House y posible sucesor de L, se prepara día a día para ser el mejor de todos, superando a su rival Mello de por medio. Sin embargo, no contaba con la mayor distracción de su vida; El amor. Y Linda se encargará de ello.
1. First Kiss

_**El siguiente fic contiene la mayoría de los personajes del manga/anime Death note, sin embargo la historia no está incluida. L no está muerto y Kira no tendrá protagonismo.**_

…

Near como de costumbre, se encontraba jugando con unos carritos en la sala de estar, donde nadie solía estar al menos cuando él estaba ahí, los demás no tenían cariño por Near, ni él por ellos. Pero nadie tiene tanta suerte, ni siquiera él, que evita a toda costa las relaciones y detestaba el ruido. Una niña unos centímetros más baja que él, solía visitarlo —más bien acosarlo— Todas las tardes que Near jugaba, o armaba rompecabezas. Nunca le molestó, pues no le prestaba atención, sin embargo en ocasiones, ella hablaba, y no paraba de hacerlo. Prácticamente se esforzaba en sacarle las palabras al albino. Se llamaba Linda, así le decían.

Los demás, incluso ella, notaba que cuando estaba con él no se iba de ahí, cosa que solía hacer con todos, era como, si _Linda fuera la excepción_ a muchas cosas. Incluso, la dejó jugar con él. Tal vez en el fondo, aunque fuera irritante, él disfrutaba de su compañía. Linda no forzaba las cosas, si él definitivamente la ignoraba, ella dejaba de insistir, quedando en silencio y aunque se notaba su aburrimiento, no se iba.

Ése día ella no llegaba, cosa extraña para Near. Estaba 90% seguro de que Linda haría lo que sea para llegar, y no por ego, sino porque se había dado cuenta de ello. Como la vez que ella enfermó y aun así fue, o cuando la castigaron y se escapó para verlo. Near no entendía su comportamiento. ¿Por qué tantas ganas de verlo? ¿Por qué no con Matt, o Mello? Con quienes se llevaba muy bien, algo que tampoco entendía de personas tan inmaduras, en especial Mello. Pero Linda, siempre lo elegía a él. Haciéndose llamar a sí misma como su " _única amiga_."

Alzó la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta. Aproximadamente eran como las cinco, o seis. Frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué su repentino interés; eso no era normal en él. Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a sus cosas. "Mejor para ti, por fin tranquilidad" Pero en el fondo, sentía incomodidad. ¿Y se le ocurrió algo?

No es mi problema. —Murmuró para sí mismo, intentando convencerse de eso.

Pasando unos diez minutos, de pronto, casi por impulso, se colocó de pie dejando sus carritos a un lado. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo antes de salir. "¿Qué haces?" Near se reprendió, pero eso ni siquiera lo detuvo, cuando menos sintió ya caminaba por el pasillo, mirando hacia los lados, como si buscara algo... alguien.

Se detuvo en los salones, asomando la cabeza. Incluso para los demás, fue raro. Después de clases, algunos en Wammy's, se quedaban a platicar o terminar sus deberes. A pesar de ser unos genios, seguían siendo niños y eso implicaba que a veces fueran holgazanes. Excepto él, que no se esforzaba y seguía siendo el mejor de todos. Sin embargo, Linda no se encontraba ahí. Near se recargó en la pared, con un aire pensativo, mostrando por primera vez una mueca en su inexpresivo rostro. ¿Y si realmente le pasó algo?

Entonces, comenzó a caminar con más prisa. No es que le importara Linda, simplemente quería asegurarse. De milagro, tal vez Linda decidió dejar de visitarlo.

Por último se detuvo en el salón de física. Sino estaba ahí, iría a los dormitorios o al comedor. "Los dormitorios" Near tomó un mechón de cabello, comenzando a jugar con él. ¿Era para tanto? No, no lo era.

El comedor y ya. —Dijo en un tono seco, y hasta cierto punto irritado. Sin que ella estuviera ya lo estaba sacando de sus cabales.

Linda estaba parada junto al pupitre de Melisa, una de sus compañeras y de las mejores en física. A Linda, a pesar de sobresalir también en esa materia, no le agradaba, por lo que entre ella y Melisa, tenían la maña de que, Melisa haría el trabajo de física y ella de química. Creyó que sería rápido, pero el organizarse tomó más tiempo ¡Tiempo valioso! Sabía que Near en un rato se iría a su cuarto ¡Un día sin ver a Near no contaba! Linda hacía pucheros, apresuraba Melisa, pero la pelirroja lo tomaba con calma, desesperando por completo a Linda.

Molesta, se cruzó de brazos, perdiendo interés a Melisa. Miró el pizarrón, al escritorio de su profesora, a las ventanas, a la puerta. Y en ese preciso momento, su corazón se detuvo. Near estaba ahí parado, mirándola sin expresión alguna, pero aun así, mirándola. El mundo, literalmente se detuvo.

…

 _ **Linda había conocido a Near cuando tenía él siete años y ella seis, él era nuevo en Wammy's House. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, fue como si sus ojos se volvieran adictos a él en ese preciso momento. Pero eso fue lo contrario para el albino, que pareció no tomarle importancia, como todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, las malinterpretaciones surgen, y Linda en ese momento creyó que Near la ignoraba para atraerla más. Como cuando Mello le pegaba y Matt decía que porque quería con ella, así, pero un poco diferente.**_

 _ **Desde entonces, no dejó de seguirlo, de mirarlo, de intentar entrar a su mundo y aunque no tenía nunca oportunidades, no se rendía. Al principio, Near más que molestarse, se extrañó. ¿Por qué ella quería ser su amiga? ¿Por qué esa curiosidad? Él sabía que era extremadamente inteligente, que nadie ahí lo superaba, ni siquiera Mello. Sin embargo, no era la persona más interesante y sociable. Todo lo contrario. Su vida era jugar y ser el mejor. Diferente a Linda, que tenía eso que él repelía. Sentimientos.**_

 _ **Me llamo Linda, ¿Y tú?**_ — _ **Después de un mes de "espiarlo" para saber más acerca de lo que hacía, Linda descubrió que él solía estar unas horas en una sala, jugando con muñecos, dados, dardos, etc. Por lo que ella aprovechó esa oportunidad, era el único momento donde se encontraban a solas.**_

 _ **Él no contestó. Siguió jugando con un robot, haciendo movimientos por el aire, como si pudiera volar. Linda hizo una mueca, pero no iba a darse por vencida. Dio tres pasos hacia adelante, quedando a centímetros de él. Al percatarse de eso, Near alzó la cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada sonrojada de una joven con dos coletas despeinadas. A pesar de no querer conocerla a profundidad, Near era muy observador, por lo que sabía que ésa era señal de que Linda no se iría hasta obtener una respuesta.**_

 _ **Resignado, entre abrió los labios, dispuesto a hablar con tal de que ella a partir de ese momento, se callara**_ — **Near.**

 _ **Para ella fue como una señal de "adelante, seamos amigos" Desde entonces, las pláticas fueron más constantes, aunque no pasaran de cinco diálogos, pero la compañía era diaria. Dado caso, Linda no lo molestaba, no tanto, y respetaba su espacio personal, por lo que él la dejaba. Contrario a lo que hacía con los demás, que simplemente les decía "Tu presencia me molesta, vete."**_

 _ **Ahora todo el mundo sabía de su extraña amistad, a excepción de él mismo, que ni siquiera conocía el significado de esa palabra. Linda nunca lo abandonó, incluso ahora, que tenía quince y él dieciséis.**_

…

No sabía si acercarse, desviar la mirada, invitarlo a pasar o hacer un ademán de saludo, ni siquiera sabía si estaba ahí por ella. Linda estaba congelada, y Near parecía estarlo igual, pero sin esas mariposas en su estómago, sin sentir que su corazón se salía. Segundos después no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada por lo que la desvió, roja como un tomate. Near por su parte, al ver que se encontraba bien se retiró de la puerta, para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Algo que notó Linda y la sacó aún más de onda. ¿Por qué había ido a verla y luego se había marchado? Debía averiguarlo.

No le dio tiempo de despedirse de Melisa, sólo tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo, dejando a la joven hablando sola. Miró hacia varias direcciones y de lejos, notó una melena de color blanco. Definitivamente, Near.

Linda no tenía la mejor condición física, pero se esforzó tanto en alcanzarlo, que cuando lo logró se había quedado sin aire. Near ni se inmutó, sabía que ella lo seguiría; no había necesitad de hablarle.

Creí que habías decidido dejar de visitarme. —Pocas, muy pocas veces Near iniciaba una conversación con ella, y aunque fuera sólo para decirle "hazte a un lado" o "comienzas a invadir mi espacio personal" Linda lo tomaba como que quería hablar con ella.

Linda se recargó en la pared, llevando una mano al pecho. No podía ni hablar, necesitaba recuperarse. El albino se detuvo, observando su agitación. "Lo que hace esta chica" Pensó. ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo? ¿No podía verlo mañana? Pero sabía la respuesta. No.

Recuperase no fue tan tardado, por lo que Linda ya lista, lo miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja—Y tú decidiste visitarme. —Iba a replicar, pero Linda lo interrumpió— Sabes que nunca dejaría de ir, fue una emergencia. Melisa se tardó más de lo que esperaba, lo siento.

No necesitas darme explicaciones, ni disculparte. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, a excepción por esa frase que Linda dijo. "Y tú decidiste visitarme" Él no planeaba eso, sólo la estaba buscando, algo que sonaba mucho peor, por lo que agradeció que ella lo interrumpiera, nunca en su vida diría eso.

Es sólo que fue raro verte ahí. —Volvió a sonrojarse. Near no entendía por qué ella era tan colorida.

No sé qué me trajo aquí. —Dijo sincero. Pero algo le decía muy dentro de él, que sí sabía.

Linda, más feliz que nunca, estuvo a punto de decir algo que dejaría desconcertado al albino, pero en eso, una voz escandalosa, interrumpió el momento de ambos.

¡Hey, Linda! —Un rubio, con sonrisa ladina, se acercó directamente a ella, sin notar a Near, pero al momento de hacerlo, una mueca y una rabia inundó todo su ser. Mello siempre había odiado a Near, cada cosa que sucedía o escuchaba, hacía odiarlo más. Como el hecho de saber que Linda estaba enamorada del joven distraído.— ¿Qué haces aquí, fenómeno?

No le digas así. —Dijo ella, defendiendolo. Lo cual no tuvo necesidad, Near siempre lo ignoraba.

Hablo con Linda, es obvio. —Dijo en un tono indiferente.

¿Otra vez, Linda? —La miró, ignorando la presencia del otro, que no pensaba apartarse.

Él fue. —Se excusó Linda, pues siempre la reprendía— Además no te incumbe, sabes que me gusta estar con Near.

Más que con cualquier otra persona. —Se burló Mello, sin dejar de estar molesto. El albino miró a Linda, ¿Sería cierto? Y de ser así, ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué? —Dijo Near, desconcertando a ambos, que estaban a punto de discutir. Mello rodó los ojos, sabía que él no tenía sentimientos ni entendía los sentimientos de los demás, mientras que Linda, llevó ambas manos a su rostro, avergonzada.

Ni siquiera siendo obvia lo sabe. —Se quejó el rubio.

Él lo ignoró, esperando respuesta de Linda, que parecía formular una en su cabeza, una que no sonara loca, que no dijera "porque te quiero."

Me divierto contigo. —Mello se sobresaltó, Near se sorprendió pero no mostró señales de estarlo. Y entonces, el rubio soltó una carcajada, llevando una mano a su estómago.

—¡Claro! ¡Near es la persona más divertida del mundo! Ya mejor dile la verdad, que lo quieres, que te gusta.

Un tirón de cabello hizo que Mello soltara un quejido. Linda, muerta de rabia y pena, se había lanzado a él, a punto de acabar con su vida. Near guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, le causaba una especie de diversión ver a Mello en esa situación. Pero en su mente, la idea de que Linda lo quería, que gustaba de él, estaba fuera de sus manos.

Basta. —Murmuró Near, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la castaña lo escuchara. Por supuesto, estaba siendo inmadura. Lo soltó, Mello se hizo a un lado, sobando su cabeza. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Él pensaría que era una problemática, y antes de poder defenderse, Near prosiguió— Y Mello, ese no es tu asunto.

Linda abrió los ojos como platos, seguido del rubio. ¿La estaba defendiendo? Ella quiso pensar que sí.

Yo sólo decía, es momento de que conozcas sus sentimientos. Sólo la ilusionas así es mejor que le digas que no la quieres. —Levantó ambas manos, en su defensa.

No la ilusiono. —Encarnó una ceja el albino, sabía que era completamente cierto, ¿Ahora él era el culpable? Linda ni lo conocía, no tenía por qué quererlo— Nunca hice nada para ilusionarla. Además, tú no sabes lo que siento.

" _No sabes lo que siento_ " Resonó en los oídos de Mello y Linda, como un eco. Jamás en su vida, nunca, ni en mil años, esperaron una respuesta así de él. La castaña en el fondo sabía que él no sentía nada por ella, pero decir eso, la confundía. ¿Tal vez sí sentía algo por ella? Y Mello, sentía desmayarse.

Tú... tú no tienes sentimientos. —Dijo, inseguro.

Sigo siendo humano. —Near sabía que lo estaba provocando, y aunque él nunca había sido así, pues siempre era indiferente, seguía siendo un niño— Además a ti qué.

Trastabilló, sin poder creerlo. No sólo le estaba hablando, le estaba diciendo cosas que lo estaban sacando de quicio, y Linda, por otro lado, estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos, era su príncipe de armadura, ¿Blanca?

¡O sea qué si me quieres! —Gritó Linda, emocionada. Se acercó a él, esperanzada en su respuesta.

Yo no dije eso. No te quiero, no correspondo tus sentimientos.—La admósfera romántica como una burbuja, se rompió— Pero no me desagradas.

Como si fuera un casi "me gustas" la castaña comenzó a dar brinquitos, llevando ambas manos al pecho, pensando que así evitaría que se saliera su corazón. Ambos desconcertados, entraron en duda. ¿Con eso se conformaba?

No tienes gusto en los hombres. —Replicó Mello, fulminando con la mirada Near, que distraído, veía sus propios pies descalzos—Y tú Near, deja de decir esa clase de cosas, ¿No ves cómo la pones?

Más molesto que nunca, el rubio se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo a su rival no le importaba nada de lo que decía.

Sólo digo la verdad. —Frunció ligeramente los labios, volviendo a jugar con uno de los mechones de su peculiar cabello. Y en ese momento, Matt llegó como caído del cielo para Mello, que estaba punto de golpear a Near. El pelirrojo, concentrado en su consola, no notó la tensión hasta que estuvo al lado de Mello.

Miró a cada uno de los presentes, sabiendo qué era lo que sucedía. Linda le contaba absolutamente todo y Mello, casi todo. Sin embargo, estaba confundido. ¿Cuál era el tema de discusión en ese momento?

Matt, que bueno que estás aquí. —Mello rodeo su cuello con su brazo, sonriendo con malicia. No era buena señal— El fenómeno ahora dice que tiene sentimientos.

No pudo disimular su sorpresa, pero Matt era mucho más maduro y tranquilo que Mello, por lo que no era tan ofensivo, sólo si era necesario— Bueno, por más que intente no serlo, es humano.

Dile a Linda que deje de ser tan estúpida. —Se quejó Mello, ignorando a Near y Linda, que deseaban irse en cualquier momento.

Linda, Near no es para ti. —Suspiró, muchas veces se lo había dicho, pero ella nunca escuchaba.

Tú no lo sabes. —Linda sonrió más, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de el albino, incluso aunque estuvieran todos en guerra.— Él dijo que no le desagradaba.—Lo tomó del brazo, Near reaccionó inmediato, llevando sus ojos a las manos rojizas de la joven, sintiéndose en peligro.

El espacio personal. —Con un ademán, un poco brusco —debido a que ella lo apretaba demasiado— se zafó.

Linda no le tomó importancia, cómo hacerlo después de las lindas cosas que le dijo.— No te vayas a quemar. —Dijo Mello, burlón.

—Creo que es banal todo lo que hablamos, en especial lo que dices, Mello. Me voy de aquí.

Se dio media vuelta, continuando con su camino. Linda por su parte, sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en su estómago. Mello había arruinado todo, aunque por otro lado, él nunca se había quedado tanto rato, pues no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, aunque fuera de otro tema. Tal vez por eso, por ella. Near estaba por ella.

Idiota. —Murmuró Mello.

No le des tanta importancia. —Dijo Matt, encogiéndose de hombros— Vámonos de aquí, ¿Vienes Linda?

—Paso.

Se despidió de ellos, más contenta de lo normal. Incluso no discutió con Mello. ¿Cómo podía? ¡Ahora sabía más de los sentimientos de Near! O algo por el estilo. "No me desagradas" Esa frase ahora era su favorita. No podía ni creerlo, su día no podía ser más perfecto; incluso número en una lista todo lo sucedido.

1) Near fue a verla a su salón.

2) Él se preocupó porque ella no fue a verlo.

3) A él no le desagradaba.

4) Había estado con ella todo ese tiempo.

5) Tener una pequeña oportunidad de enamorarlo.

De nuevo, Linda malinterpretó las cosas... o tal vez no.

Al día siguiente, Linda se levantó de buenas, como nunca. Incluso, se pintó las pestañas, dando más profundidad a sus ojos, se peinó; dejándose el cabello suelto y se puso un poco de labial en sus labios. Seguramente, Near lo notaría, aunque no dijera nada. ¡Quería verse linda para él! Y ese era un cambio notorio, esperaba que no pudiera ni disimular.

Las clases fueron eternas, Linda estaba desesperada, quería verlo ya. Posiblemente había enloquecido más, pero eso no importaba, necesitaba hablar con él, verlo, estar a su lado. Pero no podía viajar en el tiempo ni adelantarlo, por lo que decidió ser paciente. No compartía clases con él, pero junto a su salón Near tomaba una clase, por lo que cuando terminaba matemáticas, ella salía en lo que llegaba el maestro a verlo pasar. Esta vez no fue la excepción, Near pasó como si nada, mientras ella lo miraba como si fuera todo.

Por fin se acabaron las horas escolares. Todos notaron a Linda salir tan rápido como un cohete, ni Melisa pudo detenerla. Era hora, la hora de Near y no podía perdérsela. No importaba si se quedaba sin aire, o los demás le reclamaban por chocar con ellos y empujarlos. ¡Nada importaba, sólo Near!

Abrió la puerta, y estuvo a punto de caer a causa de la orilla de la alfombra. Near observó la escena como en cámara lenta; Linda casi cayendo, haciendo una mueca graciosa. Cuando ella se enderezó, acomodando su falda, todo regresó a la normalidad. El albino se concentró en su rompecabezas, jugando con su cabello.

¡Hola! —Gritó efusiva, sentándose a su lado, más cerca de lo normal. Near no contestó, siguió sumergido en lo suyo, pero le vino valiendo a Linda, quien sacó un paquete de gomitas del bolsillo de su falda. Lo abrió y tomó una color roja, le ofreció a Near, pero este no dijo nada, ni tomó una.— Estaba pensando, podríamos salir un rato.

No. —Dijo, en un tono seco. Linda actuaba más raro de lo normal, y supuso, que se debía al incidente de ayer.

Por favor, sólo un rato. —Suplicó, la castaña.

Dije que no. ¿Ahora tendré que salir contigo? Suficiente tengo con que estés aquí. —Aunque se mantenía sereno, lo dijo de una forma brusca y grosera.

—Pero...

—Sólo porque dije ayer que no me desagradabas, no significa más de eso.

Linda se calló, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse. ¿Se había ilusionado de más? ¿Por qué pensó que el día sería diferente a todos los demás? Near seguía siendo Near. Lo miró, notando que lucía igual que siempre; indiferente y calmado. Y ella siempre tenía una emoción diferente a cada segundo. ¿Por qué era tan tonta?

Tragó saliva. Después de todo, debía actuar normal—¿Qué tal tu día?

Normal. —Murmuró.

¿No pasó nada nuevo? —Aunque fuera así, Near no le contaría. Pero Linda, a ella nunca le importó.

—Bueno... pronto será Navidad, así que debo ayudar a decorar obligatoriamente.

Linda se sorprendió. Era raro que Near dijera frases largas, y aunque las decía con aburrimiento, Linda pensaba que él se abría un poco a ella.

—¿Y qué harás?

Sólo colocaré unas esferas ahí. —Señaló la chimenea de color hueso, y que, encima de ella, se encontraba una repisa.

Linda sabía que no tenía nada de relevancia ese trabajo, pero también, aseguraba que Near insistió, pues no quería compartir nada con los demás. Y ahora que lo pensaba, a ella no le habían asignado una tarea.

¡Yo te ayudo! —Gritó, lo suficiente fuerte para que se escuchara afuera de la habitación. Near se inclinó hacia una ficha lejana a él, y la tomó.

—No es nada complicado, no necesito ayuda.

—¡Anda! Yo te las puedo pasar.

Podía seguir diciendo "no" y Linda insistiría. Near ya se había resignado a muchas cosas respecto a ella, por lo que asintió lentamente.— Por cierto, no uses labial, no te queda.  
Linda agachó la cabeza, limpiando con el dorso de su mano sus labios. Esperaba al menos un "luces bien."

Luces mejor sin nada. —Se encogió de hombros, aún indiferente. Pero para Linda había sido el mejor cumplido de todos. Así como era ella, así le gustaba.

 _ **23, diciembre.**_

Ese día no habían tenido labores, todos estaban concentrados en la fecha. Linda que solía adornar el árbol, había suplicado por ayudar a Near, y aunque al principio recibió una respuesta negativa, terminaron cediendo. Feliz, fue a la sala, su sala, donde ambos pasaban tiempo juntos. Entró sigilosa, Near se encontraba frente a la chimenea, mirando una caja en el suelo, que contenía esferas de diferentes países.

—Hola.

No hubo respuesta. Linda se acercó a él y se colocó de cuclillas, abriendo la caja. Nunca le había prestado atención a esas esferas, pero ahora que lo hacía, eran realmente hermosas.

—Nunca les había prestado atención, son tan lindas.

Near se inclinó y tomó una esfera con sumo cuidado. Restregó su manga contra la base de la esfera, limpiando el poco polvo que tenía. La agitó y observó por unos segundos, para después dejarla sobre la repisa. Linda lo imitó. Y comenzaron a colocar todas. No tardaron demasiado, no eran más de diez, pero la castaña estaba disfrutando el momento como lo hacía al adornar el árbol navideño.

Al terminar, ambos se quedaron mirando las esferas, viendo como los pequeños copos estaban suspendidos en el aire. Era el momento perfecto, ella lo sabía. Y en mucho tiempo, estaba convencida de ello. Sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a suceder, ¿Qué podía perder? ¿Dejar de hablar con él? Nunca hablaban, ¿Qué la ignorara? Ya lo hacía. Decidió pensar que podría ganar algo; su cariño.

Sé que nunca celebras Navidad y no bajas a cenar, por lo que no podré verte, ni el veinticinco—Near la miró de reojo— Y por eso te adelanto mi regalo.

Mostró un ligero interés, ella nunca le había regalado nada, mas que una vez unas galletas de jengibre que tenían muy mal sabor y nunca le dijo.— Pero tienes que estar frente a mí.

Primero ella se volteó al lado izquierdo y después de unos minutos en los que Near pensó qué sería, se colocó frente a ella. Sonrojada —tal vez como nunca— dio un paso adelante, quedando cerca de Near, muy cerca. Nerviosa, pues nunca había estado de esa forma con él, apretó los puños, tomando fuerza de sus propios sentimientos. Near no hacía nada, la miraba indiferente, pero por dentro, se sentía desconcertado. ¿Qué podía darle? No tenía nada en las manos.

Linda inclinó la cabeza y el cuello a su rostro, frunciendo los labios. Near que no sabía qué hacer, no emitió movimiento alguno. Y entonces, casi como si no se lo creyera, Linda besó sus labios. Near nunca había sentido un roce tan suave, a pesar de que cuando ella intentaba tomar su mano, se percatara de su suave piel. Hizo un movimiento un poco torpe, pero suave. Estaba correspondiendo su beso sin razón alguna, o tal vez, ocultando el motivo. No duró demasiado, fue el beso más pequeño. Near se retiró, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Linda se relamió los labios; le dejó un sabor dulce.

¿Qué fue eso? —Cuestionó Near, con una sensación extraña en su estómago. Y sólo una parte de él lo sabía; placentera.

Linda sonriendo, estiró su mano sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició la mano de él momentáneamente—Nuestro primer beso.

 _ **Gracias a una amiga descubrí ésta pareja, y debo decir que me encantó. Hay fics demasiado buenos de ellos, sin embargo son escasos. Es por eso que decidí –y por la motivación de una amiga- a escribir uno.**_


	2. Lovefool

**Los siguientes personajes del manga death note pertenecen a Oba/Obata.**

* * *

 _ **Debajo de un árbol, el más frondoso de todos y lejano de Wammy's House, Linda se encontraba dibujando los últimos detalles de la ilustración de Near. Desde aquel beso no había podido dejar de hacerlo, ahora tenía más inspiración que nunca, ahora lo sentía. Él era algo así como su musa.**_

 _ **¿O es muso? —Soltó una pequeña risita, la palabra le resultaba graciosa. Disfrutaba estar en ese lugar, adoraba la naturaleza, aunque prefería estar adentro con Neal.**_

 _ **No es muso, no seas tonta. —Una voz causó que se sobresaltara, lanzando el bloc a unos centímetros de ella. Tomó el bloc entre sus manos, mientras ella lo veía estupefacta. Near nunca salía del orfanato, ni loco. Pero ahí estaba, junto a ella.**_

 _ **¿Qué haces aquí? —Mordió su labio inferior, mirándolo.**_

 _ **Es un buen dibujo. —Se encogió de hombros, sentándose junto a ella— Vine a verte.**_ _ **—**_ _ **Linda se quedó callada, ¿Qué podía decir? Nunca se preparó para esa clase de situaciones por el hecho de creer que jamás sucederían. Para su sorpresa, por fin había dicho eso, no como hace un par de días, que no le explicó por qué estaba en la puerta de su salón.**_

 _ **¿No dirás nada? —Near la miró y ella sintió que podía ver hasta su alma. Sus ojos eran más profundos que el mar, estaba segura de ello.**_

— _ **No sé qué decir.**_

 _ **Eso realmente es raro. —Esbozó una sonrisa. ¡Near sonrió! Linda sintió un vuelco al corazón, no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba soñando? Porque él nunca había mostrado signos de sentir, mucho menos de sonreír, de estar contento— Linda, estoy enamorado de ti.**_

 _ **Abrió los ojos, todo estaba obscuro. Linda llevó una mano a su frente, estaba sudando y su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad increíble.— Fue un sueño— Una gran desilusión para ella. Suspiró, decepcionada. Todo había sido tan real, incluso pensó que fue un sueño lúcido o algo por el estilo. Pero el saber que Near podía decirle algo así, afirmaba que sí fue un sueño y que sólo en su mente algo así sucedería.— Fue hermoso— Sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.**_

* * *

Near se paseaba por toda su habitación, impaciente. Incluso accidentalmente pateó las piezas de su rompecabezas que se encontraba en el suelo. Era primero de enero, aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada y Nate no podía conciliar el sueño. Desde el veintitrés no había podido dormir. En su mente, la escena y la sensación del beso no era algo que fácilmente pudiera borrar, de hecho, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. A pesar de no tener ningún sentimiento hacia Linda, era inevitable sentirse extraño. ¿Cómo podía haberlo disfrutado?

Eres humano—Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero eso no implicaba tener ese comportamiento. ¡Eso lo distraía! Después de todo él estaba ahí por una razón, ser el sucesor de L. Sabía que era el mejor candidato, que incluso Mello lo odiaba por eso. No podía perder por sentimientos tontos. Enojo, confusión, duda. Esos sentimientos no estaban permitidos.

Se recostó sobre su cama mirando el techo. Él no tenía sueños, pasiones, pero sí aspiraciones. Quería ser como L, ser a quien tanto admiraba. Y sabía que él no se dejaba llevar por sentimientos banales, por eso era el mejor. Restregó sus manos contra su rostro. Una cosa era sentir emociones por lo que le sucedía —y podía ocultar—, y otra, sentir emociones por alguien más.

Está mal lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo ir. —Murmuró. Se sentía deprimido. ¿Fue tan fácil fallar? ¿Tan sencillo caer en lo que todos caen? El amor es algo efímero, tanto que no tiene caso. ¿Por qué tanto por tan poco?— Espera. —Se levantó de golpe. ¿Por qué esos pensamientos? ¡No la amaba! Y eso era suficiente. Se sintió feliz de seguir siendo él mismo. No tenía por qué preocuparse. Linda era una mujer que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, no necesitaba nada de ella.

 _2, enero._

Las clases dieron inicio, todos se encontraban exhaustos y sin muchas ganas de estudiar, sólo tres o cinco días tenían de vacaciones de invierno, pero no podían quejarse, tenían suerte. Mello no dejaba de bostezar, sentado en su pupitre, mientras veía a Matt jugar con su consola. No entendía cómo el pelirrojo podía estar como si nada después de haberse desvelado incluso más que él. De su pantalón, sacó una barra de chocolate que se encontraba a la mitad. Se la llevó a la boca y le dio una brusca mordida. No había nada interesante, nada nuevo. Y eso era raro, solía escuchar rumores en esas fechas. Wammy's podía tener sucesos dramáticos.

¿No hay nada nuevo? —Matt negó con la cabeza, más por inercia que por haberlo escuchado. En esos momentos Mello solía desear poder destruir esa maldita cosa que absorbía a su mejor amigo.— Ya ni me tocas por esa estúpida consola.

Matt lo miró de reojo, haciendo una mueca que parecía más una sonrisa— Siempre serás el número uno en mi corazón.

No lo parece. —Dijo en un tono molesto, mirando hacia otro lado, sin dejar de comer su barra de chocolate.— Pues yo amo más el chocolate que a ti.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sabía que eso le molestaría más a su amigo. Estaba acostumbrado a esas rutinas donde el rubio despertaba de malas y le reclamaba.

—Detesto dibujo, no sé por qué la tomé. Ni siquiera soy bueno. La maestra me dijo que mi gato parecía un adefesio.

En Wammy's House se desarrollan todos los potenciales de los estudiantes, incluyendo pasiones. Después de las clases, a partir de los dieciséis, se permite tomar una optativa donde pueden relajarse y disfrutar de un buen rato. Dibujo, literatura, música, deportes y comunicaciones. Son obligatorias y tomadas sólo los miércoles.

No te lo dijo así. —Matt bajó por un segundo su consola— Dijo que no era lo tuyo. Eso debiste pensar antes de inscribirte, Linda es un año menor que nosotros, idiota. —El pelirrojo sonrió ladino, mirando a su amigo.

Cállate. —Hizo bolita su envoltura y se la aventó, sin embargo Matt se hizo a un lado, cayendo en la silla de uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba vacía.

—Te gusta tanto que incluso tendrás que soportar a Near, fue una mala jugada.

La optativa con menos alumnos era dibujo, por lo que Near optó por inscribirse. No era tan malo, pero no le causaba emoción alguna, sólo lo hacía por cumplir. Por otro lado, Mello sabía que a Linda le gustaba dibujar y decidió inscribirse, sin tomar en cuenta que ella no asistirá. Near entró con un aire despistado, buscando con la mirada un lugar alejado de los demás. Contó diez personas en el salón, deteniendo los ojos en Mello, que al darse cuenta de su presencia, estiró la mano hacia él, mostrando el dedo medio. El albino ni se inmutó, caminó hacia los pupitres del lado izquierdo—toda esa fila estaba vacía— y tomó asiento.

La clase duraba una hora, la maestra Minel les enseñó más técnicas que empezaron a poner en práctica. La primera media hora daba explicaciones y la otra, debían realizarlas. Mello se esforzaba por hacerlo bien, pero sabía que no era talentoso, tantas veces tomó el borrador que perdió la cuenta. Matt estaba haciendo líneas sin sentido, ¿Por qué demonios siguió a su mejor amigo? Y Near realizaba el dibujo tan bien, pero notándose su aburrición. No entendía de qué le serviría dibujar, pero no podía desobedecer. Ellos sabían lo que hacían, eso quiso pensar.

Mira a ése bobo. —Dijo Mello, Matt alzó la mirada. Near estaba en el escritorio mostrando su dibujo y recibiendo elogios de la maestra— Ni en dibujo lo supero.

Podrías pedirle ayuda a Linda. —Dejó su lápiz en la mesa, feliz de que su amigo sacara tema de conversación.

—Lo dudo. Si se entera y obvio lo hará, de que Near viene aquí le ofrecerá su ayuda.

Podrías decir que eres el peor de todos, y no mentirías. —El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, pero tenía razón. Podía funcionar.

La clase terminó y todos se levantaron de inmediato, a excepción de Near, que salió minutos antes. Mientras Mello y Matt acomodaban sus cosas, una joven de cabello negro y rizado, se acercó a ellos.

—¡Ustedes!

Matt la miró desconcertado, ella no solía hablarles. Si lo hacía, era porque tenía algún chisme o necesitaba ayuda— ¿Qué sucede, Samantha?

No sabrán de lo que me enteré. —Dijo con un aire aparentemente inocente.

Había atinado. Mello, negó con la cabeza molesto, no le gustaba escuchar esa clase de cosas, eran estúpidas.

—Y te afecta, Mello.

El rubio la miró confundido, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.— ¿A qué te refieres?

Diana y Jonathan me contaron que cuando iban a la sala de estar a colocar un adorno en la manija de la puerta, vieron a Linda y Near besándose. ¿No es un escándalo? —La morena gritó, emocionada. Disfrutando el momento.— ¡Quién iba a pensarlo! Él que luce tan serio e inocente. —Dicho ésto, Samantha se fue corriendo con su grupo de amigas, como si sólo hubiera ido para decirles eso. Matt no miró a Mello por unos segundos, estaba intentando comprender todo, no podía creerlo.

—Tú... ¿Crees?

Miró a Mello, que apretaba los puños y estaba enrojecido del rostro.— Las noticias si que vuelan. —El rubio tomó sus cosas y jaló a Matt de su suéter de rayas negras con rojo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Linda se encontraba en la sala de estar esperando a Near, sabía que él tomaba una clase extra y era de dibujo, podía ofrecerle su ayuda y pasar más tiempo con él. Había sacado el rompecabezas favorito del albino, sabía que le gustaría ese detalle. La castaña se preguntaba cómo debía actuar, ¿Eso los hacía novios? ¿O era apenas el cortejo? Nadie sabía del beso —o eso pensaba— sólo Laura, su mejor amiga.

 _ **"—Deja que él de el siguiente paso, no te desesperes"**_

Laura tenía razón, de él dependía su relación ahora. Se llevó ambas manos a su estómago, le dolía. Ahora entendía la frase "Amar duele."

La puerta se abrió y por inercia, Linda dirigió la mirada hacia ella. Near entró con prisa y dejó sus cosas en el sillón. Miró el suelo, se encontraba la caja de su rompecabezas favorito. No recordaba haberlo dejado ahí. Se sentó en el piso, cruzando las piernas y abrió la caja. Linda quiso saludar, pero recordó lo que dijo Laura, así que con una gran pena, se quedó callada. Nate vació el contenido, dejando las piezas esparcidas. Notó la presencia de Linda, pero ella no lo saludó. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras tomaba una pieza, ¿Por qué ese repentino silencio? Pero no iba a preguntar, por él, mejor; seguramente era por el beso. El día había sido largo, un poco pesado y tedioso. Lo que más necesitaba era tranquilidad y paz.

La castaña por su parte, estaba impaciente. "Seguro está nervioso" pensó, pero no era lógico, él nunca estaba nervioso. Comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, esperando a que él hablara, o al menos la saludara. Pero no hubo respuesta, y Linda, no entendía por qué.

* * *

— _ **¿Acaso estás loco? ¡No podemos meternos en problemas de nuevo! Si vuelves a golpear a Near te darán un buen castigo.**_

 _ **Mello y Matt se dirigían a la sala donde se encontraba su rival y Linda. Matt estaba preocupado, por alguna extraña razón Mello lucía tranquilo, pero de igual forma, no era buena señal ir ahí— Cálmate ya.**_

* * *

Pasó una media hora y Near seguía sin decir nada. Linda suspiró, tal vez Laura se había equivocado, además no perdía nada, ella siempre era la que hablaba— Oye... —Frunció la nariz, no sabía muy bien qué decir— ¿Qué tal la clase de dibujo? Sabes, soy muy buena dibujando, podría ayudarte.

No es necesario, soy el mejor. —Colocó una pieza y volvió a tomar otra. "Ya te habías tardado, niña molesta" decidió seguir concentrado en su rompecabezas, no debía dar ni la mínima señal de interés.

* * *

 _ **Mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar, Near suponía que Linda ya estaba ahí. No podía controlarla, ni mandarle alejarse, porque ya lo había intentado y falló. Sólo le quedaba ignorarla lo más que pudiera y manejarlo de una forma en la que ella no se diera cuenta, pues insistiría. Básicamente debía hacer que perdiera su gusto por él, y eso era el reto más grande de todos.**_

* * *

A punto de ofrecer de nuevo su ayuda con otra técnica, Linda fue interrumpida por dos personas que entraron a la habitación haciendo mucho ruido, en especial el rubio. Matt y Mello —que nunca iban ahí— se lanzaron a los sillones, como si nada. Matt con su consola y Mello con su barra de chocolate. Linda iba a gritarles, a reclamarles qué hacían ahí, pero al ver que Near no hizo nada, ella también se mantuvo serena. Near debía ver que era madura.

Vaya, Linda. Qué atrevida. —Mello la miró sonriendo, burlándose de ella. A lo que Linda no entendió, ¿A qué se refería?

¿De qué hablas? —Ladeó la cabeza, concentrada más en su amor platónico que en su amigo; era tan lindo cuando se concentraba.

—Después de lo que pasó sigues viniendo aquí.

Ella siempre viene. —Interrumpió Near, molesto. ¿Qué mosco le picó al rubio? ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? Sabía que no había venido en vano.

No hablo contigo, idiota. —Respondió Mello.

No te entiendo. —Suspiró Linda. Otra vez iba a salir con sus tonterías.

Habla del beso. —Matt decidió entrar al juego, después de todo debía apoyar a su mejor amigo. Pero aún así, el nivel veinte resultaba más interesante que discutir con Linda —una joven perdidamente enamorada— y Near —una roca.—

Near y Linda se miraron en automático con la boca abierta, incluso, se le notaba un poco a Nate la sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios se habían dado cuenta? En ese momento, el albino tomó un mechón de su cabello; debía arreglarlo. Linda era pésima mintiendo. No podían confirmarlo, eso arruinaría todo. Era un golpe a la realidad de que realmente ocurrió.

No sé de qué hablas —Dijo él, a la defensiva.

Vaya Near, no te conocía esas mañas. —Se rió Mello, aunque tampoco lo creyera del todo, y para eso, debía sacarlo de la boca de Linda.— ¿Es cierto, Linda?

Era lógico, él se iría contra Linda. Admitía que Mello podía ser listo, pero sabía que él lo era más.— Nunca besaría a alguien como Linda, y eso tú lo sabes. ¿No es así, Mello? —Dejó la pieza de donde la tomó y dirigió la mirada al rubio, que molesto, no quería admitir que era cierto.

Linda no podía hablar y no debía. Entendió la indirecta de Near, él no quería que los demás supieran, pero le dolía que lo negara. después de todo él correspondió el beso. El albino se levantó, habían arruinado su tarde de paz. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral, y por encima del nombro, miró a Linda.

—Nunca me enamoraría de Linda, por lo tanto, no tengo por qué besarla.

Nadie dijo nada. Matt y Mello sabían que era cierto y que era más probable convertirse en sirenos a que Near y Linda se hubieran besado, Samantha era una chismosa, todos lo eran; pero Linda estaba punto de llorar, se sentía avergonzada y humillada. Por lo tanto se colocó de pie, debía aclararlo todo a solas con Near. Ignoró los comentarios de sus amigos y corrió hacia la puerta, la cerró de un golpe y buscó con la mirada al joven de cabello blanco. Estaba no muy lejos de ella.

—¡Near, detente!

El joven obedeció, se detuvo y siguió dándole la espalda; sabía que ella lo haría, era tan predecible. Linda corrió hasta estar a su lado, y con enojo y desilusión, habló— ¿Por qué negaste nuestro beso?

No tienen por qué saber —Se encogió de hombros, jugando de nuevo con un mechó de su cabello— Ni siquiera significó algo.

Linda retrocedió unos pasos, llevando su mano a su boca. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? ¡Le dio su primer beso y él no lo valoró!— Pero fue nuestro primer beso y correspondiste. —Dijo en voz entrecortada.

—¿Y qué? Lo dices como si fuera algo importante, pero no es así. Correspondí porque sentía curiosidad, algo similar a eso.

La castaña agachó la cabeza, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron, corriendo por sus mejillas. Nunca había cometido mayor estupidez que esa. Y por primera vez, pensó que Near era un idiota. El notó que estaba llorando y si era honesto, le pareció tonto. ¿Por qué tanta conmoción? No era para tanto. Inclinó su torso hacia ella.— No llores. Yo te advertí que no sentía nada por ti. Déjame en paz, no puedes seguir creyendo que algún día estaré contigo.

La castaña se lanzó hacia él, tomándolo de su camisa blanca con fuerza, tanta que él se sorprendió. ¡No lo aceptaba! No iba a quedarse con ese triste recuerdo de su primer amor y su fallida relación, si así podía llamarle. A pesar de sus palabras, de lo cruel que estaba siendo con ella, lo seguía amando.— Lo siento Near, pero no me rendiré. Hagas lo que hagas, yo seguiré enamorada de ti. ¡No importa cuánto intentes alejarme! Sé que tal vez ahora no significó nada para ti, pero algún día, me amarás tanto como yo a ti. _Esperaré el día en que me necesites, Near._


	3. I wish I was your favourite girl

_**Basically, I wish that you loved me...**_

Colocó el último pedazo de cinta adhesiva en una de las esquinas de la caja envuelta en papel azul cielo. La miró por unos segundos notando los pequeños defectos, seguro Near le diría algo respecto a ellos. Near siempre veía lo negativo de las cosas. La castaña esbozó una débil sonrisa, qué importaba eso, cuando en el regalo iban impresos —literalmente— todos sus sentimientos. Se levantó de su cama y dejó sobre su escritorio la caja de chocolates.

—¿Crees que le gusten?

Laura, yacía dormitando en su cama, apenas escuchando la voz de su amiga— Claro, sería un tonto sino le gustaran. —Murmuró, cubriendo su rostro con sus cobijas color pastel.

Espero que sí. —Observó la pequeña caja una última vez, para después regresar a su cama.

14, febrero. Más conocido como, día de San Valentín.

Linda se levantó temprano —más de lo normal— para arreglase. En Wammy's House no era la excepción celebrarlo, pues tomaban únicamente las tres clases primeras y después de ellas, los alumnos podían convivir a su manera. Las niñas suelen preparar chocolates para regalarlos a sus amigos y en especial, a los chicos que les gustan. Linda nunca lo había hecho pero creía que era hora de hacerlos. Junto con Laura hicieron unos chocolates en forma de corazones, estrellas y dinosaurios. Era pequeños y rellenos de nueces y almendras. Linda jamás los había preparado, pero según Laura, ella sabía. Resultaron salir perfectos a la primera, un gran alivio para la joven, pues cada vez llegaban más chicas a las cocinas.

Esperaba que Near le gustara el detalle, o al menos los probara. Salió de su cuarto, estaba lista. Llevaba un vestido a las rodillas color blanco con una banda azul satín alrededor de su cintura, incluso se había peinado en una coleta. Laura insistió en maquillarla, pero Linda sabía que a Near no le gustaba. Quería verse perfecta para él.

Llevaba la caja de chocolates en sus temblorosas manos, seguramente después de clases Near se iría a la sala o a su cuarto, no sería difícil encontrarlo.

Bajó las escaleras con calma, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a clase, cuando una escena hizo que ella se detuviera. Near estaba frente a una chica de cabello azul eléctrico que se encontraba sollozando con una caja de chocolates. Seguramente la había rechazado, nunca creyó que Near tuviera fama entre las chicas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ella podía ser esa pobre chica. No, debía ser positiva. Linda siguió su camino como si nada, esperando que el albino no la hubiera notado, mucho menos la caja. Tal vez debió ser más original, pensó. Estaba entrando en muchas dudas que detestaba, que hacían que su mente no estuviera en paz. ¿Y si él la rechazaba?

—Sino rechazó el beso, dudo que rechace los chocolates.

Sonrió ladina; tal vez no quería estar con otra chica, sólo con ella y por eso las rechazaba, aunque fuera cruel, era mejor a dar falsas ilusiones. Entró a clase y se sentó junto a Laura, que comía unos chocolates.

—Vaya, tan pronto y ya tienes chocolates.

Están buenos. —Tomó la caja y se la ofreció a la castaña. Linda inclinó la cabeza y tomó un chocolate en forma de corazón con chispitas encima— Me los dio un niño, no los podía rechazar. Estaba pensando, ¿A qué hora le daremos los chocolates a Matt y Mello?

Es cierto —Frunció el ceño, comiéndose el chocolate— Después de que se los de a Near.

De acuerdo. Espero que Matt no reciba. —Se encogió de hombros, colocando la tapa a la caja.

¿Por qué? —Linda la miró, sonriendo. Sabía la respuesta pero, preguntar era más divertido.

Porque es feo —Frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza—Además siempre los rechaza, no los merece.

Eres una celosa. —Soltó una risita, a lo que su amiga respondió con una mirada fulminante, y antes de poder decir algo, la profesora entró.

Mello y Matt eran de los más populares, las niñas solían babear por ambos y en esta fecha era cuando todas se abalanzaban contra ellos. Todo el día recibían chocolates, cartas y confesiones. Mello sólo aceptaba los chocolates y Matt negaba todo. Incluso las chicas más bonitas estaban tras de ellos, pero ambos no tenían ojos para ellas. Estaban interesados en alguien más y para su mala suerte, esas personas no pensaron ni un segundo en ellos.

¿Crees que nos den algo? —Melló tomó un chocolate, lo examinó. Tenía pasas, él odiaba las pasas.

No lo creo, aunque yo tengo esperanzas. —Sonrió de lado, mirando a su amigo— Pero tú no.

Gracias. —Rodó los ojos, lanzandole el diminuto chocolate.— ¡Qué buen amigo eres!

Seamos realistas, ella le dará chocolates a Near. —Matt tomó su lápiz, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su estómago. ¿Laura le habrá hecho chocolates? ¿Al menos por su amistad?

Lo sé, lo sé... —Se cubrió el rostro con su mano, ¿Por qué ella lo ponía tan estúpido?— Sólo no quiero ver esa estúpida escena.

Odio éste día. —Tomó el chocolate que había lanzado el rubio y había caído en la mesa de su pupitre. No tenía tan buena puntería.

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que Linda hubiera esperado. Era hora. Laura había accedido a acompañarla hasta la puerta para calmar sus nervios, pero estaba segura de que iba a enloquecer. Tenía todo planeado, incluso lo que diría, pero sabía que eso no serviría a la hora de estar frente a él.

¿Está? —Preguntó Linda, escondida detrás de su amiga que asomaba un ojo por la puerta.

Sí está. —Se hizo a un lado y miró a la castaña.— ¡Suerte! Te esperaré a fuera, por favor no hagas alguna tontería.

Gracias. —La rubia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Linda abrió la puerta con sigilo y entró, tenía los chocolates detrás de la espalda que sostenía con una mano. El albino estaba en el suelo armando un rompecabezas. No tenía chocolates, ni cajas o un obsequio. Si alguien más se había confesado seguro rechazó. Tragó saliva y caminó hacia él.

Hola —Hizo un ademán con la otra mano al momento de sentarse en el suelo, acomodando su vestido. No hubo respuesta. Linda frunció los labios, "sólo entrégalos y te vas"— Oye... tengo que decir algo.

Near se detuvo y dirigió la mirada hacia ella. "Mala idea, mala idea" pensó, ahora estaba más nerviosa. Decidió dejar de ocultar la caja de chocolates y la colocó en su regazo. Near la observó por unos segundos, haciendo una ligera mueca, para después, volver a prestar atención a Linda— Yo... bueno, los preparé para ti. Espero te agraden, son los primeros que hice, así como tú eres mi primer amor. —Linda estiró con ambas manos la caja de chocolates, cerrando los ojos. No quería ver cuando él los rechazara.

Nate dudó en si tomarlos o no, después de todo Linda no sabía cocinar, además de que el listón lo había colocado mal. Pero ella lucía muy bonita, nunca había visto ese vestido. Extendió su mano y desinteresado, tomó la caja.— Gracias.

Abrió los ojos, su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza y sus manos no dejaban de sudar. ¡Lo aceptó! Sonrió de oreja a oreja, estando a punto de abrazarlo, pero eso ya sería exagerado.— Gracias por aceptarlos, espero te gusten. —Se puso de pie, acomodando la falda de su vestido— Nos vemos mañana. —Se fue de la sala dando saltitos y cerró la puerta.

Near no comprendió por qué ella no se había quedado.— Seguro tiene cosas que hacer —Se encogió de hombros, regresando a su rompecabezas.

Laura estaba recargada en la pared lejos de la puerta unos centímetros, mirando los chocolates de Matt, lucían patéticos, justo como él. Esperaba que Linda se los entregara, ella ni muerta. En eso, Linda salió y se abalanzó contra ella, causando que tirara los chocolates.

¡Los aceptó! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

¡Felicidades! —Tomó las manos de su amiga y ambas dieron saltos y gritos. Laura no se esperaba eso de Near— Significa que siente algo por ti.

No lo creo pero no importa. —Linda la soltó y recogió los chocolates— Lo siento, se maltrataron.

No importa, son para Matt —Hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia— Vamos a dárselos.

Linda sabía que eso era mentira; Laura se había esforzado en prepararlos, incluso añadió nueces de más porque sabía que a Matt le gustaban. Pero no dijo nada, su amiga no lo admitiría, se limitó a sentir y ambas fueron en busca de sus amigos.

Son las cuatro y Linda no muestra señales. —Mello se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer sobre la cama— No me dará nada.

Aún tenemos tiempo. —Murmuró Matt, pero sintiéndose igual de inseguro.

¡No vendrán! Acéptalo. —Tomó su almohada y se cubrió con ella la cabeza.

Tal vez no nos encuentran. —Dejó su consola sobre la cama, incorporándose. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomó la cabeza, no había nadie.

—¡Por eso nos venimos aquí! ¡Para que nos encontrarán! Ni como sus amigos contamos.

Cerró la puerta y miró hacia la ventana. Tal vez Mello tenía razón, tal vez ellos no eran importantes en sus vidas.

—Esperemos un rato más.

Después de que Namie les dijera que Mello y Matt se encontraban en su habitación, Linda y Laura corriendo deprisa hacia su dormitorio. Los buscaron por todas partes, incluso en el patio y no estaban. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Alguien como ellos no estarían en su habitación sin hacer nada, mucho menos en un día de conquistas.

¡Están idiotas! —Se quejó Laura y tocó la puerta con mucha fuerza, deseando derrumbarla.

¡¿Quién demonios es?! —Gritó Mello, molesto por el escándalo.

Linda y Laura, estúpido —La rubia dejó de tocar, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, emocionados.— Tranquilo, actúa natural. —Mello asintió y tomó uno de los chocolates, sentándose en la orilla de su cama. Matt se acomodó el cabello y abrió la puerta.— Pasen.

Ya era hora. —Se quejó Laura y entraron. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta.— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

No perdemos el tiempo en niñerías. —Se encogió de hombros Mello.

Bueno, nosotras sí y por eso les traemos chocolates. —Sonrió Linda.

Ah... que bien. —Mello se sonrojó y se puso de pie, acercándose a Linda.

Gracias chicas. —El pelirrojo las abrazó por detrás, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Como sea. —Laura se hizo a un lado— Tomen. —Estiró sus brazos, en una mano tenía una caja color verde— Para ti, Mello. —El rubio la tomó. Y en la otra, una caja color anaranjado— La más fea para ti, Matt.

Cualquier cosa es hermosa si viene de ti. —Sonrió y abrió la caja, destrozando la envoltura.

Exagerado. —Se quejó la rubia.

Mello abrió la caja de chocolates y tomó uno en forma de triángulo. ¿Qué estaría pensando Linda cuando los preparó? La idea le causaba felicidad. Lo introdujo en su boca, e inmediato, lo escupió. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y Laura se apretó los puños, molesta.

¿Qué sucede? —Dijo Matt, mirando los chocolates desconfiado.

Tiene un sabor...—Mello hizo una mueca, asqueado— peculiar.

¿Saben mal? —Laura frunció el ceño.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero sí.

Linda se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, espantada. Near comería unos chocolates con un sabor horrible— ¡Laura, los chocolates de Near!

¡Cierto! —La rubia abrió los ojos, pensando en qué podían hacer— Si los come te odiará.

No es mala idea —Sonrió Mello— Además, es lo que merece.

No digas eso —Respondió Matt— después de todo quedará mal Linda.

¡Debemos hacer algo! —Gritó. Esperaba que Near no hubiera probado alguno, de ser así tenían tiempo.

Debemos quitarle los chocolates. —Suspiró Laura, preocupada por su amiga que estaba completamente pálida.

¿Y cómo harán eso? —Dijo Mello, burlón.

No lo sé... se los pediré. —Linda agachó la cabeza, todo se había arruinado.

¡No! No puedes llegar y decirle "hey Near, dame los chocolates, saben a mierda" —Dijo Matt, haciendo la voz aguda.

¿Entonces qué hago? —Linda comenzó a morderse las uñas. Debía actuar pronto— ¡Ya sé! Mello, tú se los quitarás.

¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? —Se cruzó de brazos— No es para tanto, igual ni te hará caso.

Por favor... eres mi amigo. —Linda lo miró a los ojos, parecía que quería llorar. El rubio suspiro, no podía decirle que no a esa carita.

—De acuerdo. Vamos con él, tú lo distraes y yo se los quito.

Linda le dio un abrazo, sintiéndose aliviada— Gracias Mello. —El rubio colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

En cuando Linda se fue el albino abrió la caja con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de no arruinar el papel. Su contenido era la caja de chocolates y un sobre de color rosa sellado con una calcomanía en forma de fresa. Infantil como Linda. Tomó un chocolate y mientras abría con la otra mano el sobre, sacando una hoja de papel. Se llevó el chocolate a la boca, en cuanto lo probó hizo una mueca, sabía terrible— Igual que las galletas. —Suspiró, pero se lo comió. Tomó otro, no iba a dejar la caja con todos los chocolates —por alguna extraña razón, no lo haría— y comenzó a leer la carta.

 _"Querido Near:_

 _Evidentemente conoces mis sentimientos, sabes que te quiero, que me gustas. No puedo ni siquiera confesarme y aunque fui rechazada, te sigo esperando, buscando. No espero tener respuesta de tu parte, nunca la tengo, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, me gustas así. Muchos dicen que eres antipático, grosero, etc. Y es cierto, pero es por eso que me gustas. No quiero que pienses que soy masoquista o algo así, creo que cuando uno quiere a una persona la quiere con todo y defectos. Y yo me enamoré de los tuyos._

 _Lucho por ti porque sé que vales la pena, eso ni tú lo sabes. Espero que cuando pienses en mí —si lo llegas a hacer— sepas que soy la persona que más te quiere en Wammy's, o tal vez, en todo el planeta. ¡Tal vez me confió en decir eso! Pero al menos creo que sí. Sé que no soy como tú ni tenemos los mismos intereses, ni siquiera sé nada de ti, pero espero que algún día pueda conocerte y tú a mí, al menos así, tendría una pequeña oportunidad de enamorarte, de ser la razón por la que tienes que sujetarte el corazón. No importa lo que digan los demás o lo que pase, siempre voy a querer ser tu chica. Estoy enamorada de ti, Near._

 _PD: Sé que a ti no te gustan esta clase de cosas, eso sí lo sé, pero la idea me pareció encantadora. Espero ser la primera que te da chocolates._

 _Atte: Linda."_

Frunció el ceño, el chocolate blanco sabía peor.— Vaya, nunca te rindes. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y volvió a guardar la carta en su sobre. Miró hacia la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos. "Lucho por ti porque sé que vales la pena" no entendió muy bien eso, ¿Qué podía valer la pena? ¿Ser rechazada de nuevo? Linda era tan necia, tan torpe, tan sentimental, tan... tan humana. Miró la caja de chocolates que ya se encontraba a la mitad.— Espero no enfermarme. —Suspiró y siguió comiendo los chocolates, mientras guardaba la carta en su camisa blanca.

¡Vamos, date prisa! —Jaló a Mello del brazo, ambos corrían a toda prisa. Linda sentía que se iba a morir, ¿Por qué no los probó antes? ¿Por qué se confió? ¿Los de Laura también sabían mal?

Llegaron a su destino, se quedaron parados recuperando el aire.— ¿Listo? —Mello asintió, arrepintiéndose de hacerle ese favor a la joven.

Entraron al cuarto, Near seguía ahí. Él los vio, y se extrañó por completo, ¿Qué hacía Mello ahí? Frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie, era mejor irse— Oye... —Linda miró a Mello, pensando en qué decirle— ¿Qué tal tu día?

El rubio rodó los ojos. ¿Eso era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir? Caminó como si nada hacia Near, fingiendo mirar los juguetes, esperando la oportunidad para tomar la caja. Near encarnó una ceja, ¿Qué planeaban— Normal.

Qué bien. —Sonrió Linda, nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Near, sin rodeos.

¡Ya dile la verdad! —Gritó Mello, inclinando la cabeza— Linda vino por los chocolates.

La castaña se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

¿Por qué quieres llorar Linda? —Near ladeó la cabeza. Definitivamente no entendía nada. Mello volteó hacia la niña, sintiéndose mal por haber dicho eso, pero era la verdad.

¡Sabían mal! —Gritó, comenzando a llorar— Lo siento, quería que fueran perfectos, pero les di algo asqueroso. Perdón Mello, perdón Near. —Se limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que escurrían de su mejilla.

Near tomó un mechón de su cabello, con el que empezó a jugar— Siempre eres tan chillona. —Miró a Mello, que estaba estupefacto— No sabían mal.

¿Qué? —Dijo linda, sollozando.

Debes estar bromean... —Mello agachó la cabeza, lo iba a empeorar. ¿Por qué él dijo eso? Eran terribles, incluso él que quería a Linda, lo admitió.

Me los comí todos. —Near se inclinó y tomó la caja, mostrándole que estaba vacía.

La castaña se acercó, sin poder creerlo. Estaba segura de que Mello tenía razón, no comprendía por qué Near se los comió, ni siquiera era cortés.

Para ser los primeros no estuvieron tan mal. —Se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no dijo la verdad? No lo sabía, tal vez no quería herir sus sentimientos. Además, no tenía lógica que lo aceptara si se los había comido todos.

Oh... —Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Deseó nunca haber ido— Bueno, me alegro que te gustaran. Vámonos Mello. —El rubio asintió y caminó hacia ella— Adiós, Near. —Salieron por la puerta, dejando al albino solo.

Bueno, fue un fiasco. —La rubia se sentó sobre la cama, cruzándose de piernas. Matt miraba por la ventana, con un chocolate en la mano— No te recomiendo que lo comas.

—¿Linda los hizo?

Laura negó con la cabeza— Los de Near y Mello sí, los tuyos, los hice yo.

Matt la miró, sonriendo— No me digas qué hacer —Se llevó el chocolate a la boca, preparándose para el amargo sabor, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del chocolate— Está delicioso.

¿En serio? —Lo miró incrédula— No me digas eso sólo porque yo los hice.

No te mentiría. —Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia ella, sentándose a su lado— Gracias Laura, además el color anaranjado es mi favorito.

Lo sé —Respondió, seca— El mío el violeta.

Lo sé —Encarnó una ceja Matt, era divertido cuando ella se comportaba así.

¿Cómo lo sabes? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Siempre le pregunto a Linda de ti.

La rubia lo miró con la boca abierta. No pudo decir nada, no sabía qué decir, su mente estaba en blanco. Odiaba cuando Matt hacía ese gesto, o cuando pasaba su mano por su cabello. Odiaba cuando sonreía. Odiaba cuando jugaba con su consola o hacía bromas con Mello. Odiaba todo de él. Odiaba preguntarle a Linda de él. Odiaba que la pusiera nerviosa. Odiaba que le gustara.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Laura.

Feliz día —Sonrió de lado. Matt la miró, miró sus pecas y sus delgados labios, miró a Laura fijamente por primera vez. Se inclinó hacia ella, depositando un beso en sus labios. La rubia, en cuando sintió el roce, lo empujó furiosa— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Se hizo a un lado, cubriendo su boca con su mano.

No sé, es mi regalo de San Valentín —Se encogió de hombros, riendo. Sabía que sería su reacción y no le molestó, después de todo, hizo los chocolates ella misma para él. Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, hasta que habló, sin meditar lo que diría— Me gustas.

3:00 madrugada.

No podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar, no podía dejar de sentir. Acostado sobre su cama con la carta sobre el pecho, Nate miraba el techo, recordando todo lo sucedido, en especial cuando Linda reclamó los chocolates. No comprendía por qué le tomó tanta importancia, debió suponer que él no se los comería. Y él no debió comerlos. Rozó la carta con las yemas de sus dedos preguntándose cuándo se demoró en escribirla. Tal vez 10 minutos, pero Linda era torpe, tal vez media hora. Frunció el ceño, ni siquiera debía estar pensando en eso.

Qué idiota eres Linda. —Se quejó, levantándose. ¿Cómo habrá pasado san valentín? Tomó un mechón de su cabeza, había muchas opciones; salir, estar con sus amigos, todas esas cosas sin sentido, como regalar chocolates. Sus estúpidos chocolates. Near se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de madera. Recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa, recordando a Linda; su rostro, su vestido, sus zapatos. Tenía ojeras, su vestido estaba algo arrugado, sus zapatos tenían manchas. Rodó los ojos, era tan descuidada. Su cabello lucía bonito en esa coleta, su vestido se movía con el aire y lucía encantadora, sus zapatos hacían un ruido gracioso. Frunció la nariz, era tan tierna.— No me ganarás. —Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en otras cosas, tratando de olvidar las palabras en esa carta. Y poco a poco, se quedó dormido.

 _ **All I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen;**_  
 _ **and I wish that we could see, if we could be something...**_

* * *

 **Dato: El personaje de Laura no es canon. Sí, no estoy del todo a favor de inventar personajes, pero no se me ocurrió alguien que no fuera Sayu. D:**


	4. Love is patient, love is kind

—Linda, seamos honestas, no sabes nada de él.

Laura soltó un suspiro, su amiga podía ser testaruda. Recargó su hombro en la mesa, mirando la hoja de papel que se encontraba en la mesa, vacía. Linda intentaba recordar al menos una cosa personal que le haya contado Near. ¿Color favorito? Podría ser el blanco, ¿Comida favorita? ¿Película favorita? ¿Por qué está en Wammy's House? Pero no sabía. Ellos nunca hablaron de nada importante durante años. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

—Tienes razón.

Laura hizo una mueca, ¿Entonces cómo podía quererlo? No entendía, pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

¡Es tan frustrarte! —Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, apretando unos mechones de su cabello.— ¿Por qué nunca me dice nada? —Hizo un puchero, cerrando los párpados. La mejor manera de que él se enamorara de ella era que la conociera y también, conocerlo. Algo en común debían tener, pero no sabía qué.

—Deberías preguntarle.

¡¿Qué?! —Gritó, histérica. La rubia bostezó y se encogió de hombros— Apenas me dice "hola" y ya quieres que me cuente su vida.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? No creo que alguien más sepa... a menos que. —La joven se incorporó, sonriendo. Tenía una brillante idea. Linda la miró expectante y curiosa, por lo que dejó que prosiguiera— ¡Me haré su amiga! Y Matt, y también Mello. Así podremos sacarle cosas entre los tres y no se sentirá acosado.

Linda se inclinó a hacia la mesa, boquiabierta. ¿Su amiga acaso había perdido la cordura? Con todos menos con Near debía hacer algo así— Como si fuera tan fácil.

Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño— ¡Podemos intentarlo! Vamos, no tienes nada que perder, literalmente.

—Aunque lo intentáramos, dudo que Matt y mucho menos Mello quisieran ayudarme.

Hay que convencerlos, además, igual podemos nosotras. —Sonrió victoriosa. Linda sabía que Laura tenía sus mañas, pero Near no iba a caer.

Hagámoslo. —A pesar de todo, cualquier idea podía ayudarla.

 _ **Laura compartía clase con Near de historia y le contaba a Linda sobre lo que hacía Near —que no era demasiado—, sin embargo jamás se dirigieron la palabra. A ella le resultaba demasiado antipático, pero esta vez debía hacerlo, por su amiga. La clase había concluido, Laura de prisa se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Near. Era ahora o nunca.— Oye, Near.**_

 _ **El albino alzó la mirada; una joven de melena alborotada lo miraba sonriendo. Se le hacía conocida, creyó haberla visto con Linda en varias ocasiones. Alzó ambas cejas, ¿Qué estaba planeando?— ¿Qué?**_

 _ **Ahh... —La rubia se encorvó, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas. Y de repente, recordó algo que le beneficiaba en gran manera— El trabajo de historia es en pareja. ¿Podemos hacerlo juntos? Y es obligatorio.**_

 _ **Tomó un rizo, enrollándolo en sus dedos. Y asintió con la cabeza, distraído— Bien, pero no lleves a Linda.**_

 _ **No... claro que no. —Rió nerviosa. El plan había funcionado y aunque Linda se lo perdería, podría sacarle información a Near. No podía ser tan difícil.**_

De acuerdo, era difícil. Laura quería darse de topes contra la pared, realmente no decía nada, incluso si preguntaba, asentía o sólo respondía con un "trabaja" la rubia estaba a punto de explotar. Le preguntó por qué estaba en Wammy's, qué deseaba ser en el futuro, su banda favorita, su animal preferido. Cosas tan sencillas y aún así él no respondió.

¿Por qué no me dices tu libro favorito? —Acostó su cabeza sobre la mesa.— Es una simple pregunta.

¿Por qué quieres saber? —Near pasó a la siguiente página del libro, Laura era una chica extraña y más chillona que Linda.

¡Porque sí! No seas grosero, querer conocerte no tiene nada de malo. —Frunció los labios, preguntándose cómo Linda se había fijado en alguien como Near, siendo tan alegre y bonita.

—No tengo un libro favorito, la mayoría son de mi agrado, excepto el romance.

No esperaba más de una roca, pero fue un avance. Laura sentía un poco de esperanza, al menos, ya sabía una cosa de él— ¿Y tu animal favorito?

—Los búhos.

—¿Color favorito?

—Blanco.

—¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

—La clásica.

— ¿Comida preferida?

Near bajó el libro, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.— ¿Es un interrogatorio? —Suspiró, de seguro era obra de Linda.

Ya deja de ser tan desconfiado. —Se cruzó de brazos, indignada— Sólo quiero conocerte.

¿Y eso? —Near colocó su codo en la mesa, recargando su mejilla en su mano.

Pues... pues —Laura miró hacia los lados— ¡Seamos amigos!

Linda, Mello y Matt caminaban hacia la biblioteca, casualmente. La castaña había intentado convencerlos, pero se negaron rotundamente, en especial Mello. Confiaba en Laura, pero la idea de que hablaran entre hombres podía ser más satisfactoria. ¡Incluso podían sacarle quién le gustaba! Estaba convencida de ello, por lo que no dejó de rogarles durante todo el trayecto.

¡Basta Linda! ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? —Mello se quejó, dándole un suave empujón con la mano.

—¡Por favor! Somos amigos, ¿No?

—Exacto, y por eso deberías comprender mi odio hacia él.

Oye, tu odio irracional puede parar. —Linda tomó su muñeca a lo que Mello se sonrojó.

Yo puedo intentarlo pero... Mello me odiaría. —El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, mirando a los demás alumnos.

—Me sentiría más traicionado, como Mufasa con Scar.

¡Eres un exagerado! —Linda dio un golpe con el pie hacia el suelo. Eran un par de tontos.

Bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose con un grupo pequeño de chicos rodeando a Roger. Matt guardó su consola en su chaleco, mirando la escena con curiosidad. Se preguntó si acaso era por el aniversario de Wammy's que sería en tres días. Solían hacer diferentes eventos dentro del orfanato sin excepción, los alumnos los organizaban y se encargaban de todo. Roger, que se percató de la presencia de los tres ordenó a los demás a regresar a sus actividades, y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme.

¡Muchachos! —Los tres se detuvieron, Mello hizo una mueca preguntándose qué quería ése viejo— Me alegro de encontrarlos, tengo un trabajo para ustedes. Pronto será el aniversario y los jóvenes decidieron hacer campamento afuera.

¿Qué no se les pudo ocurrir algo mejor? —Protestó Mello, sacando una barra de chocolate.

Roger conociendo cómo era, lo ignoró por completo y prosiguió— Tenemos todo listo, excepto los bocadillos. Ustedes se encargarán de ellos, al igual que Laura y Near, pueden pedir ayuda si quieren, pero no a los que ya están ocupados.

¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera sabemos cocinar. —Se cruzó de brazos, lanzando una mirada hacia Matt esperando que lo apoyara.

Es cierto. —Asintió el pelirrojo— No sabemos nada.

—¡No es mayor ciencia! No pedí que hicieran un buffet, sólo algo simple. Tengan imaginación.

Y encima con Near. —Se quejó Mello.

Ya basta de niñerías, lo tienen que hacer a menos de que quieran limpiar todo Wammy's por un mes. —Se dio la media vuelta, restándole importancia a los malos gestos de Mihael.

Linda esbozó una amplia sonrisa, parecía que todo estaba a su favor, y a pesar de que tendrían compañía Near y ella estarían juntos.— ¡Vamos a decirles!

Nate se quedó callado, mirando hacia la puerta, incómodo por las palabras de Laura. Él no quería amigos, suficiente tenía con Linda. Supuso que era idea de ella, ¿Por qué otra razón Laura quería ser su amiga? No encontraba una. Prefirió quedarse callado a contestar, claramente su respuesta sería un no, y era seguro que ella insistiría. Laura lo miraba expectante, era un chico difícil. Se cruzó de brazos, recargando su espalda en la silla y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, alguien por detrás con ambas manos cubrió sus ojos.

¿Quién soy? —Un intento de voz aguda, pero inconfundible.

Laura se mordió el labio inferior, sabía de quién se trataba.— Matt. —Murmuró. Desde el día de San Valentín no hablaron y ella no pensaba acercarse a él, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Después del beso todo se volvió extraño.

¡Sí! —La soltó, y entre risas se sentó junto a ella, seguido de un Mello irritado por la presencia de Nate. Linda por su parte, como si nada, se sentó junto a Near.— Tenemos que decirles algo. Roger nos encargó los bocadillos para el aniversario de Wammy's, incluido tú Near. —Dijo, señalándolo.

¿De verdad? —Laura soltó un suspiro, frustrada. Cuando pensó que podía estar más lejos de Matt pasó todo lo contrario.

 _20 de febrero_

Abrió la puerta de la gran cocina de Wammy's, asomando la cabeza. Linda, Laura y Mello se encontraban junto a la estufa, hablando y riendo. Near sabía que no pertenecía a ése círculo, pero de nada sirvió pedirle a Roger que le diera otra tarea. Con sigilo, entró esperando que no fuera notado, pero fue recibido con gritos de Laura.

¡Aquí estás! —Corrió hacia él y con ambas manos lo empujó por la espalda— Sólo falta Matt.

¿Qué haremos? —Tomó un mechón de su cabello, con el cual comenzó a jugar. Si lo hacía rápido podía irse pronto.

Pensamos en hacer sándwiches y unos muffins, Laura sabe hacerlos. —Dijo Mello en un tono tranquilo. Sabía que si peleaba con Near, Linda se enojaría con él y quería evitarlo al menos por ésta noche.

Suena bien. —Near se sentó en el suelo en cuclillas.

Linda se acercó, colocándose frente a él, sonriendo—Sólo llega Matt y esperamos. —Él la miró sin decir nada, perdido en algún punto de su rostro; en su sonrisa.

¡Llegué! —Gritó Matt, alzando ambos brazos. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia él, excepto Near, quien seguía viendo a Linda. Una joven de melena color azabache entró detrás de Matt con un aire serio. Linda la llegó a ver con Matt y Mello, pero nunca habló con ella y jamás la vio de cerca, pero ahora que estaba frente a frente, le pareció la niña más bonita que había visto. Durante un tiempo pensó que era novia de Matt, pero él siempre lo negó, diciendo que era su mejor amiga— Traje ayuda, la mejor cocinera del mundo. Laura, Near y Linda, les presento a Zara.

La joven hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano, sonriendo.—Hola, es un placer. Matt me habló mucho de ustedes.

Realmente era bonita y cerraba los ojos cuando sonreía, además de que tenía un aura agradable. Linda se maravilló por completo.— ¡Bienvenida Zara! ¡Ay! Eres tan mona.

Claro, porque no la has visto enojada —Dijo Mello, cruzándose de brazos.

Gracias Linda. —Zara miró a Mello con recelo, frunciendo el ceño— Cualquiera se enojaría si está contigo.

¡Bueno basta! Vamos a cocinar y a largarnos de aquí, son para mañana. —Matt se acercó hacia la mesa, colocando ambas manos en ella— Mello me dijo que prepararíamos sándwiches y muffins, los hombres nos encargamos de los sándwiches y las mujeres de los muffins.

¿Y por qué nosotras nos toca lo más difícil? —Dijo Laura, azotando el pie contra el suelo.

Porque causaríamos un desastre. —Near se puso de pie— Al menos yo no sé preparar muffins. —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Vamos chicas, saben que lo haríamos mucho mejor. —Zara sonrió, abriendo las puertas de la alacena— Debemos darnos prisa.

Tenían que preparar 400 sándwiches y muffins, por lo que Near calculó que terminarían mañana, al menos Matt, Mello y él, pues los dos no dejaban de jugar y lanzarse el pan. Miró hacia la otra mesa, las niñas eran muy organizadas. Estuvo tentado a irse con ellas, pero suficiente tenía con la mirada de Linda.

¿Eres muy amiga de Matt? —Linda batía la masa, mirando a Near quien embarraba la mayonesa en el pan.

Soy su mejor amiga. —Dijo Zara con orgullo, y lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Matt, se sonrojó— Lo conocí el primer día que llegué, fue muy amable conmigo.

Así es con todos. —En un tono molesto, Laura se agachó a recoger una cuchara que había tirado al escuchar a Zara. No entendía por qué se molestaba; ella era muy agradable y linda, pero saber que era cercana a Matt le causaba una sensación horrible en el estómago.

Es cierto pero... a pesar de ser amable con la mayoría, siempre trata de una forma especial a todos, es una buena persona. —Zara recargó ambos codos en la mesa, probando la mezcla de chocolate.

¿Y a ti cómo te trata? —Laura se cruzó de brazos, apretando los dientes.

—Como una buena amiga, supongo.

¿Por qué trajiste a Zara? —Mello colocó la tapa del pan sobre el sándwich ya preparado.

—Ella sabe cocinar... además la extrañaba.

¿Es tu novia? —Sorprendidos, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia Near, quien no apartó la mirada del bote de mayonesa casi vacío.

No... sólo es mi amiga, a mí me gusta Laura. —Soltó un suspiro, tomando una hoja de lechuga.— Pero me odia.

No lo creo. —Estiró su mano, pasándole a Mello un paquete de jamón.

¿Cómo lo sabes? —Matt abrió el paquete, mirándolo.

—Sólo lo supongo, en San Valentín te dio chocolates, ¿No?

Sí pero como amigos. —Dijo Matt, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

—Al menos no te odia. No entiendo mucho de esas cosas, pero supongo que siente algo por ti, aunque sea mínimo.

Mello hizo una mueca, encarnando una ceja. No entendía qué mosco le había picado y no sabía qué era peor; su silencio o su voz—Vaya Near, has aprendido un poco de los sentimientos.

Los chicos están hablando —Susurró Laura al oído de Linda— ¿Será de ti?

Eso quisiera. —Negó con la cabeza— Near nunca hablaría de mí.

¿Te gusta? —Linda dirigió la mirada hacia Zara, posiblemente habló fuerte. Sonrojada, entre abrió los labios.

Sí —Murmuró.

Vaya, entonces Matt no mentía—Zara acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja—

Pero él no se fija en mí. —Suspiró, moviendo la cuchara con pocas ganas.

—Puede hacerlo algún día. El destino los puede unir.

¡Ayy, en serio eres tan mona! —Linda la abrazó con fuerza, Zara sólo rió, correspondiendo al abrazo— Mañana deberías pasarla con nosotras. De hecho... —Linda corrió y se colocó en medio de ambas mesas— Propongo que mañana la pasemos todos juntos, ¡Sería tan divertido! Además lo merecemos.

¡Sí! —Gritó Matt y dirigiendo una mirada severa hacia Mello.

Él lo sabía, Matt pasaría más tiempo con Laura. Tenía que apoyarlo, aunque tuviera que ver a Near con Linda—Suena bien.

¿Y tú Near? —Dijo la castaña.

Eh... —El albino miró hacia los lados. Pasar la noche afuera a solas no era algo que le sonara agradable y aunque tampoco lo era estar con ellos, era un poco mejor.— De acuerdo.

¡Estupendo! —Matt rodeó el cuello de Mello con un brazo, recibiendo una mirada llena de odio.— Zara, tú vendrás, ¿Verdad? No podría estar sin ti.

Claro, yo iré. —Emocionada, Zara asintió. El poco rato que pasó con los amigos de Mello y Matt fue agradable.

Laura no podía creer lo que había escuchado, "no podría estar sin ti" y tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando, pero no podía evitar sentir molestia. ¿Y si se gustaban? Se verían bien juntos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Necesitaba tomar un respiro, aclarar todo. No podía ser grosera con Zara o decirle a Linda que no quería pasarla con ellos. Dejó los muffins sobre la mesa y tan pronto como pudo salió de la cocina sin decir nada.

Todos se quedaron callados, desconcertados por el comportamiento de Laura.— Ve con ella Matt. —Dijo Mello. El pelirrojo asintió y salió corriendo de la cocina.

¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Zahara, asustada, mirando la melena pelirroja de Matt desaparecer de la cocina.

—No lo sé, ¡Pero me alegro! Ya era hora, desde aquel beso ellos no han hablado.

Zara no dijo nada y no podría haberlo hecho. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, efecto colateral de estar enamorada. Sabía que tenía que seguir adornando los muffins, pero no podía. No tenía fuerza para moverse. ¿Por qué ella? Cerró los ojos, apretando los labios contra sí. ¿Acaso ése beso contó pero no el que ambos se dieron? Lo recuerda bien, cuando tenían doce años. Fue su primer beso y desde entonces no quiso estar con otra persona que no fuera Matt. Dejó la bolsa de chispitas sobre la mesa. No podía soportarlo más— Iré a tomar aire. —Dijo, con voz entrecortada.

Mihael conocía los sentimientos de todos ellos. Sabía que Laura quería a Jeevas, que Matt quería a Laura, que Linda quería a Near, que Near no quería a nadie, que Zara quería a Mail. No sabía cómo pues nunca le interesó, pero ahí estaba en medio de todo. Estaba seguro de lo mucho que le afectaría a Zara, la molesta Zara. De seguro ahora estaría llorando y lamentándose. Miró a Near que terminaba de preparar los sándwiches. Si iba por Zara los dejaría solos y eso no lo ayudaría en nada, pero algo lo hacía querer estar con ella. Tal vez porque sabía lo que sentía. ¿Por qué siempre debía sacrificarse?

—Voy por Zara.

Parecía que sus pies lo guiaran, ni siquiera se detuvo. Sabía a dónde debía ir; con el tiempo él llegó a conocer a Zara y saber qué hacía, qué haría. Desde el primer momento se llevaron mal, sin embargo aprendieron a convivir. Conocía muchas cosas de Zahara que Matt no, por el simple hecho de que Zara estaba enamorada de Matt. Llegó a pensar que ellos eran más cercanos, pero nunca se lo dijo a Zara. A veces Mello sentía que quedaba siempre en segundo plano, y lo odiaba.

En aquel mirador Zara estaba sentada, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas. Mello se quedó quieto, escuchando sus sollozos. Muchas veces la llegó a ver llorar pero ahora era diferente, Zahara ya no tenía oportunidad.— Hey, tú.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos, hinchados y rojos, alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada seria de Mello— ¿Tú lo sabías?

Sí. —Se acercó y sentó frente a ella. Sintió un escalofrió al verla tan devastada y sin ánimos. Incluso prefería pelear con Zara que verla así.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Mello desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, estaba estrellado. Sabía que era egoísta, pero cuando le importaba una persona daba todo por ella, aunque a veces se equivocara— Tenía miedo de que te lastimara. Perdón Zara.

No importa. —Estiró su mano, tomando la de él. Mihael la miró; pálida y con las uñas color vino. Nunca había visto dedos más delgados y largos— Ahora sé que jamás estaré con él. Fui una tonta. Debería estar acostumbrada, ha salido con otras chicas... pero lucía diferente.

No lo eres... sólo estabas enamorada, así es el amor. —Soltó un suspiro. Ahora mismo Linda estaría con Near y Matt con Laura. Supuso que así debía ser. Ambos quedaban detrás, recogiendo los pedazos de sus corazones rotos.— Supongo que está enamorado.

—No importa cuánto estuve con él, ni cuánto lo escuché. Él se fijó en alguien más.

Te entiendo. —Dijo, rodando los ojos. Tocar su situación sentimental lo irritaba, pero sabía que Zara se sentiría mejor— Yo también quiero a alguien que ama a otra persona.

¿En serio? —Con la manga de su suéter, se limpió las lágrimas. Mirando a Mello con sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que alguien como él estaría igual que ella— Eres demasiado bueno como para tener un amor no correspondido.

—Lo mismo pienso, pero creo que no podemos controlar los sentimientos de los demás. Lo he intentado pero cuando lo haces te toman de loco o temperamental.

¿Sabes? Ahora mismo pareces el personaje secundario. —Zara lo miró, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Mihael, frunciendo el ceño, no entendió por qué—Deberías ser el protagonista.

¿Ahora hablamos de mí? —Dijo, señalándose. Pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto; siempre era el segundo lugar— Vine a consolarte. Zara, mereces alguien que te quiera... bueno, Matt te quiere pero no de ésa forma.

Soltó una risita, apretando su mano con más fuerza.— Siempre he pensado que en el mundo, existiendo tantas personas y lugares es difícil encontrar el amor; y cuanto lo encuentras, es un amor imposible.

Mello encarnó ambas cejas, meditando lo que había dicho. Tal vez era cierto, y de ser así, ¿Por qué a él tuvo que pasarle?— Es momento de buscar un amor posible, ¿No?

Zara asintió, recargando su cabeza en la ventana.— Mira, hay luciérnagas.

El rubio miró por la ventana, no se había percatado de ello. Se dio cuenta que de en ocasiones no prestaba atención a su entorno, sólo a lo que quería ver— Es cierto.

—Ya no quiero enamorarme. Duele demasiado.

Mello se relamió los labios. Era difícil encontrar las palabras correctas, en especial para él; pero ésta vez fue diferente, por alguna extraña razón, sabía qué debía decir.— _Sé que no soy la mejor persona; soy nervioso, me detono con facilidad, no siempre me salen las cosas como espero y soy impulsivo, pero sé lo que es el amor. Y todo tiene sentido cuando amas y eres amado._

Zara lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pocas veces se veía un Mihael reflexivo y sereno, podía ser una tormenta y podía ser una llovizna. Él solía ser el extremo de todo lo que conocía— Entonces esperaré a ser amada. —Unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron, e inmediatamente las limpió. Ya no había razón para llorar— Tengo miedo de ver a Matt de nuevo, de verlo con Laura. ¿Qué haré entonces? Pareciera que es más fácil dejarlo.

¿Siempre eres tan extremista? —Sonrió, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.— Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte a mi lado.

Tal vez era demasiado tarde, tal vez Matt se había cansado de ella. La rubia corría y no pensaba detenerse, a pesar de escuchar gritos detrás de ella, llamándola, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Quería que fuera él, pero si lo era, ¿Qué haría? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¡imposible! Ya no tenía caso. Entendía por qué Matt quería a Zara; era bonita, divertida y dulce. Era todo lo contrario a ella. Debió decirle algo cuando la besó, decirle que lo quería. ¿Por qué se quedó callada? Él jamás la habría humillado de saber la verdad, pero tenía miedo, un miedo que regresó cuando lo vio con Zara; miedo a que se alejara de ella y no pudiera sacarlo nunca de su mente.

¡Hey! No tan rápido. —Matt extendió su mano, tomando el hombro de Laura, sin dejarle otra opción que detenerse. Habían corrido una gran distancia, se dio cuenta de la buena condición que Laura tenía. Siempre lograba sorprenderlo— ¿Qué te sucede?

¡No te interesa! —Gritó, empujándolo. No tenía sentido estar enojada con Matt, ni con Zara y Linda, porque no tenían la culpa. No tenía sentido tener... celos.

¡Claro que sí! —Por primera vez alzó la voz, incluso se sorprendió el mismo. Estaba cansado de su actitud de niña fría y antipática. Comprendió por qué Mello se exasperaba con todo. Había momentos en que su paciencia no daba para más— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¡Te quiero!

¿Y a Zara también, no? —Dijo Laura, en tono frío. Apretó los puños, arrepentida de sus palabras. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan orgullosa? Porque no importaba cuántas palabras bonitas le dijera, ella debía ver lo malo.

¿Zara? ¿Estás celosa de ella? —Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, restregándolas contra el. Estaba sintiéndose desesperado. Odiaba esos dramas adolescentes y ahora se encontraba en uno y aunque lo odiara, no podía ser indiferente— Ella sólo es mi amiga. Laura, tú me gustas.

Estaba segura de eso, sabía que Matt la quería, ¿Entonces por qué esa actitud? ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Por primera vez no pudo contestar o idear una excusa.— Yo... lo siento Matt, perdón. —Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus pálidas mejillas— Pensé que podía perderte.

Jamás creyó que Laura confesaría eso, por más que lo deseó. Sabía que estaba loco por hacer eso, pero el impulso le ganó. La agarró de ambas manos, atrayendola hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle que ella se quejara, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo. Laura sintió que iba a desmoronarse, y aunque su orgullo le decía que se alejara, no podía. Matt era como una casa, un hogar.— Eres una tonta.

Tú eres el tonto. —Sin soltarlo, alzó la cabeza mirándolo. Aún seria, intentando recuperar esa mirada fría que tenía, decidió decirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.— Te quiero Matt.

¡No puedo creer que Laura y Matt estén a solas! Espero que haya pasado algo bueno, se lo merecen. Hacen bonita pareja. —Linda terminó de guardar los muffins en las cajas. Sabía que era como si estuviera hablando sola, pero la simple compañía de Near bastaba.

El albino estaba sentado comiendo un pedazo de pan, estaba más atento a los movimientos de Linda que a lo que decía. No le interesaba saber de los demás, pero le causaba curiosidad la emoción de ella.— ¿No te parece extraño? ¡El amor es raro! Sigo sin entenderlo.

Menos yo. —Murmuró Near para sí. ¿Eso era el amor? ¿Hacer cosas sin sentido?— Para ti Linda, ¿Qué es el amor? —Dijo en voz alta, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado. Para Linda hablar del amor era un tema hermoso y le encantaba, era demasiado romántica según Laura— Bueno, el amor es... no sé cómo decirlo, es difícil, ¿Sabes? No es una simple definición. Pienso que el amor es tener a alguien aquí, muy muy adentro. —Colocó ambas manos en el pecho— Y jamás lo puedes sacar porque te hace sentir bien y también mal.

¿También mal? —Encarnó una ceja, confundido— ¿No se supone que te causa sólo felicidad?

—¡No! Claro que no, también duele. Y es por eso que es tan maravilloso; el amor te hace sentir muchas emociones y sentimientos.

Sólo te ciega. —Se encogió de hombros. Trataba de entender a Linda, pero no le encontraba sentido a lo que decía.

—No es verdad, te hace abrir los ojos. Amar es querer que alguien esté bien, desearle eso aunque nos equivoquemos y le causemos dolor. Amar es estar siempre con ésa persona, pase lo que pase.

No tiene sentido, es muy contradictorio. Además nadie puede estar tanto tiempo con una persona. —Near soltó un suspiro. No debió preguntar—Es mejor estar solo.

—Sólo porque tienes miedo a salir dañado... pero en el mundo, existen personas que pueden sorprenderte. Si me dejaras, yo lo haría.

Aunque quisiera no podría. —Llevó su mano a la nuca, acariciándola. Él tenía un objetivo, no podía dejarse llevar por el amor, por Linda.— No tenemos nada en común, somos muy distintos.

Nos podríamos complementar. —Near la miró; Linda le sonreía, como si fuera inmune a sus palabras. Casi parecía que Linda jamás se iría de su lado. Pero él tenía que ser realista, ella no podría estar siempre con él.

¿No hay manera de que tú te vayas, verdad? —Linda abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, pero la mirada de Near la dejó sin habla. No mostraba emoción alguna, pero en sus ojos por primera vez notó nostalgia, tristeza y soledad. Siempre le parecieron hermosos y nunca notó lo que reflejaban.— Es como si fueras diferente.

No soy diferente. —Encogió los hombros, agachando la cabeza. De alguna u otra forma Near siempre lograba sacarle las palabras.— Pero yo te llevo dentro de mí. Y si me voy, tú irías conmigo.  
Mientras ella moría de vergüenza, evitando a toda costa mirarlo, conteniéndose de volver a decir algo. Nate la observaba con sorpresa, con una sensación en su pecho que no podía evitar o ignorar. Sus palabras le causaron un vuelco al corazón y sabía que debía llevarse ese secreto a la tumba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; Linda era alguien que no se iría aunque se marchara de Wammy's. Era lo más cercano a estar con alguien el resto de su vida. Ella misma se enterraba en su ser, le gustara o no.— Parece que cada vez que intento alejarte de mí tú te acercas más. Creo que esa sería mi definición del amor.

* * *

 **El personaje de Zara: en Wammy's house existe uno con la inicial "Z" por lo que tomé esa inicial e inventé a Zara. ¡Lo hice de nuevo! Prometo no sacar más personajes out-canon.**


	5. I'll wait for you

**_When you say that you need me tonight,_**  
 ** _I can't keep my feelings in disguise._**

 _-Glass in the park, Alex Turner.-_

 ** _..._**

* * *

El 90% de Wammy's house no conoce qué es el amor. El 10% de Wammy's house piensa conocerlo. Para unos niños huérfanos que están ahí tan sólo para heredar el legado de L, el amor no tiene espacio relevante, pero para el otro 10% el amor es importante, y buscan desesperadamente tratar de entenderlo y darlo. Tal vez es porque quieren sentirse amados también. O al menos, eso piensa Mello. Igual que los demás el amor no pintaba en su vida hasta que apareció Linda; una chica bonita, plana y con un carácter demasiado entusiasta. En un principio no le prestó atención a diferencia de los demás, sin embargo con el paso de los años ella fue entablando una buena amistad con Matt y por obvias razones con él, era una chica que comenzó a atraer su curiosidad, no sólo porque se puso más bonita y embarneció, sino por su forma de actuar y decidir qué hacer con su vida. Una candidata perfecta para ser L que prefirió ser artista. ¿Acaso eso se valía? ¿Podía decidir ser algo más? Como un director o empresario, entonces podía hacer muchas cosas. Mello se sintió entusiasmado, pero a pesar de eso él aún tenía un objetivo: Vencer a Near, su mayor enemigo. Siempre el mejor de todos, siempre el número uno, siempre el que parece no importarle si lo es pero en el fondo sabe que Near se siente orgulloso y para empeorar las cosas, el chico del que está enamorada Linda.

Cuando se enteró quiso tomar ventaja de eso, pues una distracción le vendría muy bien al albino, sin embargo cuando más hablaba Linda de Near, más se molestaba. No entendía por qué, si bien era cansado escuchar sobre su perfección, odiaba que Linda se expresara así de ese idiota. Near no era para tanto. Era aburrido, estoico e infantil, pero aun así ella se empeñaba por luchar por él y su amor. Y Mello sólo observaba en silencio, hasta que llegó el día donde ella se le confesó a Near, y aunque él no le correspondió pareció como si las cosas cambiaran. Linda y Near, e incluso Matt y Laura consolidaron una relación. Mello se quedó atrás, callado y esperando que Linda se detuviera, tan sólo por un momento quería que volteara hacia él.

¿Qué es amor? Sabe que Linda no lo entiende. Sabe que Matt no lo entiende. Ellos quieren a esa persona sólo para ellos. ¿Eso no es ser "egoísta"? Porque una persona no nace únicamente para otra. Entonces se confunde más, porque si Linda y Matt no saben qué es el amor, ¿Por qué él lo sabría? Para él amor es… como cuando le dice a Linda que cada vez que quiera verlo le hable, o que finja no importarle que ella ame tanto a Near porque si se lo dice la haría sentir mal. Amor es acompañar a Linda a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Near.

Así que ahí está, refunfuñando y arrastrando los pies mientras ella se asoma por las vitrinas. Aquella decisión que tomó no fue la mejor, de hecho, se arrepiente más mientras más calles avanzan. Linda luce muy feliz, da brincos y lo abraza repentinamente. Y Mello se siente extraño, porque cada vez que ella está cerca su corazón se acelera.

Conoce Winchester como la palma de su mano, posiblemente por esa razón ella le pidió su ayuda y conociendo a Linda no era buena idea dejarla sola. El trabajo no era tan difícil, tendría que llevarla a las mejores tiendas de regalos a cambio de una caja de chocolates, la que él quisiera. Su mejor opción era Molly's Shop, la tienda de regalos más grande de todas. La guió por todo el centro, con algunas desviaciones cada vez que Linda veía una tienda de vestidos. No tenía idea de qué pensaba regalarle, ni siquiera quiso preguntar. Seguramente sería una tontería cursi, como las de San Valentín. Como esos estúpidos chocolates que Linda le dio al idiota de Near.

Hey, Mello. —Algo distraído por unos mimos en la calle, absurdos y molestos, desvió la mirada hacia Linda. Ella estaba sonrojada —como si estuviera frente al mismo Near— Y seria, demasiado para ser Linda.— ¿Conoces la teoría de los seis grados?

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Linda siempre sacaba cosas raras de su cabeza, pero las "teorías" nunca eran mencionadas por ella, parecía que no le interesaban. De hecho en su pequeño mundo de colores, sólo existía Near y la pintura.

La castaña se aclaró la garganta. Desde que leyó acerca de aquella teoría se hizo una idea romántica de ella, en especial porque así parecía ser con Near: L, Roger, Laura, Matt y Mello, eran puntos de unión que la llevaban hasta Near.—Cualquier persona del planeta está conectada con cualquier otra a través de una cadena de conocidos con no más de cinco eslabones o puntos de unión. Según esta teoría sólo seis niveles nos separan de cualquier persona del planeta. Seis pasos. Seis grados.

L, Roger, Matt, Laura, Near. Ellos lo unían a Linda. Mello no estaba seguro de esa teoría, en especial si la contaba alguien como ella. Podría darle vueltas y vueltas, para llegar a la misma conclusión. Cualquier cosa, destino o causalidad, teorías o cuentos de hada. Sin duda. Mello soltó un suspiro, ella estaba concentrada en el camino, tanto que jamás se daría cuenta de que la observaba. En ese momento, Mello se dio cuenta.

¡Ahí está! —La castaña se sobresaltó, señalando con el dedo índice una enorme tienda pintoresca y con grandes vitrales donde se podía contemplar peluches, cuadros para fotografías, tazas con dulces y papel celofán, cajas de regalo y moños de colores. Estaba muy bien decorada, gente salía y entraba. Definitivamente Mello le había atinado. — ¡Vamos! —Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló, caminando delante de él con prisa. Debía apurarse, eran las dos de la tarde y seguramente Near la estaba esperando.

Como si estuviera en trance, sin escuchar los gritos y voces de las demás personas que pasaban junto a él, como si el mundo no existiera y sólo la mano de Linda fuera lo único que puede contemplar. Caminaba por inercia, perdido en sus propios pensamientos que luchaban entre sí para comprender qué sucedía. ¿Hasta ahora se daba cuenta?

¡Bien, a buscar el regalo de Near! —El gritó de Linda fue lo único que lo despertó. Miró hacia los lados, ni siquiera se percató de que ya estaban frente a Molly's Shop. Linda giró sobre sus tobillos, topándose con la mirada de un rubio desconcertado— Espero que lo encontremos.

Exactamente, ¿Qué buscamos? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño. No había pensado en ayudarla, pero ahora más que nunca quería regresar a Wammy's house. No podía dejarla sola, pero tampoco soportaría mucho tiempo ahí. Lo mejor sería ayudarla y encontrar el estúpido regalo de una vez por todas.

¡Un búho! —Exclamó la joven, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gracias a la investigación de Laura sabía qué comprarle, además de que nunca le vio con un juguete así.— Debe ser esponjoso y grande.

¿Un búho? —Encarnó una ceja— ¿Ese es tu "regalo perfecto"? ¿No sería mejor un perro o un conejo? Es algo cliché pero… mejor que un búho.

¡No seas tonto! —La castaña lo soltó de la muñeca.

 _No, espera. No me sueltes._

Y se cruzó de brazos— Es su animal favorito.

¿Cómo… —Agachó la cabeza. No tenía caso preguntar, ella tenía sus métodos y parecían muy efectivos. Además, ¿Por qué habría de importarle? El regalo no era para él, ni siquiera se había interesado en su animal favorito. Linda sólo quería saber de Near, no de él.— Vamos, ya quiero largarme de aquí.

Entraron a la tienda. Linda entusiasmada y Mello con un gran pesar, encorvado y con una mala cara. Se separaron y recorrieron los pasillos un por uno, buscaron por todas partes sin perder un espacio de vista. Cavaron entre los peluches, sacando erizos, puerquitos, osos, panteras, lobos, todo menos búhos. Preguntaron a las empleadas, no tenían búhos.

Aún sin perder la esperanza, fueron a otra tienda. Después a otra, luego a otra. Llevaban cinco tiendas y ninguna tenía búhos de peluche. Mello sugirió que buscaran otros objetos con un búho, como tazas o almohadas. Entraron a otra tienda, luego a otra, siguieron con otra. Y no encontraron nada. Mihael se preguntaba cómo era posible que tuvieran pulpos, venados, serpientes y ratones, pero no búhos. No es como si fuera el animal más exótico de todos. Mientras más avanzaban, Linda decaía más. Y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Una Linda cabizbaja era como un día nublado. Cualquiera en Wammy's house podía estar al borde de las lágrimas, todos menos Linda. Ella era como el positivismo en dos piernas. Si ella perdía la fe, entonces la humanidad debía darse por perdida.

Espera aquí. —Linda miró sobre su hombro, Mello se había detenido y señalaba una banca bajo un árbol. Ella asintió, estaba agotada. Se sentó, recargando los codos sobre sus piernas. Habían comenzado a buscar aproximadamente a las dos y ya eran las seis. En un rato las tiendas cerrarían y Linda ya no podría comprarle nada. Desde que lo conoció jamás le había dado un regalo decente, se había limitado a felicitarlo y justo cuando pensaba darle uno, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Mello negó con la cabeza, dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia una tienda de helados. Debía pensar en algo, ella estaba desesperada, y aunque el regalo era para su enemigo, si ella lo encontraba sería muy feliz. Pidió un helado de chocolate y uno de beso de ángel, el favorito de Linda. Pagó con el poco dinero que le quedaba y regresó con Linda, quien aún estaba deprimida, observando el árbol y las hojas verdes caer.

Se sentó junto a ella, ofreciéndole el helado. Linda no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió débilmente. Mello sabía que nada bueno resultaría de esto. ¿Por qué no se rendía y le daba cualquier cosa? Porque ella no es Matt, o él. Porque ella es Linda. Y ella siempre da lo mejor de sí misma. Se recargó en la banca, mirando el árbol también. Linda es increíble. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa golpear contra su rostro. ¿Así que esto era salir con alguien como ella?— Linda.

Llamó su atención. Linda giró su cabeza hacia él, sorprendiéndose por la tranquilidad que proyectaba Mello. Él siempre lucía malhumorado, serio y engreído. Sin embargo, ahora parecía disfrutar del momento. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose peor. Ella también debería estarlo disfrutando, al menos por él.— ¿Qué querías decir con la teoría de los seis grados? ¿Por qué lo mencionaste?

Porque… —Linda exhaló, mirando su helado derretirse.— Porque esa teoría nos unió a todos. A Laura, Matt, Near, tú y yo. ¡Incluso Zara! Aunque últimamente no la he visto.

Mello abrió los ojos lentamente, por esa razón él la amaba. Porque Linda siempre lo sorprendía. ¿Entonces no era por Near? Ella también pensó en él, en los demás. El rubio se incorporó, el viento golpeó más fuerte. Mientras más estaba con Linda, más deseaba estar a su lado siempre. ¿Él también tenía oportunidad? A seis pasos, a seis grados de ella. Tan sólo debía, correr hacia Linda.

¡Vamos, debemos buscar más! —Se levantó de golpe, tomándola de la muñeca y dando un tirón para que se levantara. La respuesta estuvo siempre frente a sus ojos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, apenas Linda podía mantenerle el paso, ni siquiera escuchaba las advertencias de la castaña que sentía que en cualquier momento sus zapatos saldrían volando. El amor es Linda. Y Linda lucha siempre, por eso parece que en cualquier segundo alcanzará a Near. Él también debe luchar por ella. No importa sino le corresponde, tal vez algún día lo haga. Él también descubrirá su animal favorito, él también buscará por todas partes tan sólo para darle algo que será especial para ella.

Conoció esa tienda cuando Matt buscaba un regalo para Laura, un pequeño collar con la letra "L". No estaba seguro si encontraría un estúpido búho ahí, de hecho sólo lo hizo por impulso, pero al menos lo intentaría. ¿Acaso eso no es amor? Estaba a cinco cuadras de ellos. En ningún momento se detuvo, incluso Linda se sorprendió, y aunque no entendía qué trataba de hacer Mello, no paró.

De un color azul celeste, oculta entre un callejón. Nirvana Shop, una pequeña tienda caracterizada por tener objetos raros, estaba a punto de cerrar. Mello empujó la puerta con fuerza, deteniéndose y tratando de recuperar el aire, al igual que Linda, quien estaba completamente roja del rostro. Una señora regordeta, los miró extrañada. Se levantó de su silla, acercándose al mostrador.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Un… un —Mello dejó caer sus manos sobre sus rodillas— ¡Un búho! Buscamos un búho.

De peluche. —Agregó Linda.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. Conocía todos los objetos de su tienda, por lo que no sería difícil encontrar el artículo— Lo siento… no tenemos búhos de peluche. Pero… —Se llevó un dedo al labio inferior— Creo que tenemos unos pins de búhos.

Linda sonrió ampliamente. Mello la miró. La Linda de siempre regresó tan sólo con unas palabras. Así de simple y complicada era Linda. La dueña sacó una pequeña caja con pins, anillos y pulseras, cada una con un diseño diferente y de varios animales, flores y piedras. La mayoría brillaban, eran elegantes y llamaban demasiado la atención, algo que no iba con Near. Linda lo pensó muy bien, analizó cada uno de ellos y escogió el que según ella sería ideal para él. La mujer le ofreció una caja como regalo, por lo que el obsequio estaba completo. Terminó gastando todos sus ahorros, pero eso no importaba, sólo quería hacer feliz a Near.

¡Gracias! —La castaña tomó a la señora de ambas manos— ¡Nos salvó la vida!

Habla por ti misma. —Dijo Mello en un tono agresivo, siempre era tan exagerada, además de que lo incluía a él como si se fuera a morir sólo porque el idiota de Near no tenía su regalo.

¡No es nada! —La señora soltó una risita sonora. Esos chicos eran bastante extraños.

Bien, vámonos. Es tarde. —Se apresuró Mello a decir, pues Linda seguiría agradeciendo hasta las once de la noche. Se despidieron de la mujer y dirigieron hacia la estación del bus. Linda no dejaba de jugar con la pequeña caja color negro y Mello volvía a tomar su faceta de "niño malote".

No puedo creerlo, lo logré. —Linda se llevó la caja al pecho— ¡Gracias Mello! De no ser por ti jamás lo habría encontrado.

El rubio hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros— Es obvio, eres muy tonta. Espero que el idiota de Near aún esté despierto. Me debes una, ni siquiera me compraste mi caja de chocolates.

—¡Te daré algo mejor, te lo prometo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Cualquier cosa, no importa qué sea.

Ya pensaré en algo. —Mello guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Claro que sabía lo que quería, pero decirlo no sería tan fácil. Sería cuestión de esperar el momento indicado, después de todo, debía ser paciente. Ahora realmente robaría el corazón de Linda.

 ** _Paraselene woman, I'm your man in the moon_**

 ** _..._**

Near miró el reloj de su cuarto por milésima vez. Eran las nueve de la noche. No es que le importara, tan sólo era que Linda siempre iba a felicitarlo, siendo la única persona que lo hacía. A excepción de éste cumpleaños, que al toparse con Matt y Laura le dieron un breve felicitación. Pero no era lo mismo, porque Linda era más entusiasta y dramática, como si su cumpleaños fuera el día más importante de su vida, día que ni para él significaba eso. Él en realidad odiaba su cumpleaños, no tenía sentido celebrarlo, incluso su primer cumpleaños en Wammy's House Near le pidió a Roger que no lo celebrara como acostumbraba con todos los cumpleaños de los huérfanos. A Linda no le importaba cuántas veces le pidiera que dejara de hacerlo, ella aun así lo hacía, por lo que se acostumbró a todos los años recibir una felicitación de su parte. Seguramente por eso se sentía extraño, tal vez entendió de una vez por todas que no quería sus felicitaciones.

El albino se levantó del suelo, llevaba horas tratando de armar su rompecabezas, pero estaba tan distraído que no lo terminaba de una vez por todas. Le echó un vistazo al reloj; 9:05. Soltó un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿No era lo que él quería? De un impulso saltó hacia su cama con las extremidades estiradas, tomó su almohada y la colocó encima de su cabeza, reprimiendo un gruñido. ¿Estaría ocupada? Durante todo el día no la vio, ni a Mello. ¿Acaso estaría con él? ¿Saldrían en una, como le dicen muchos, cita?

¡No debe importarte! —Alzó la voz, agarrando de nuevo su almohada y lanzándola contra la pared. ¿Y qué si lo hicieran? Así sería mejor, de esa forma Linda dejaría de molestarlo. Incorporó su torso, recargando sus codos sobre la cama y a su vez su rostro sobre sus manos.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y la visualizó en su mente; su cabello alborotado, sus dientes chuecos y astillados, las pecas en su pequeña nariz y su terrible manía de morder las uñas de sus dedos. Y no le pareció atractiva. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, después de tanto tiempo, no la veía como una mujer. No podía sentir lo que sus compañeros al mirar revistas prohibidas, o a mirar las piernas de las niñas. Alguna vez llegó a pensar que una niña era guapa, pero nada más. Y no le importaba, no quería involucrarse en algo así, pero luego llegaba Linda y lo sacaba de sus cabales. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil fingir indiferencia con alguien, incluso Mello era más soportable. Por un momento deseó sentir algo por ella, admitir que sí, él era humano y podía caer, pero no funcionó. Linda era una chiquilla gritona, sólo eso.

Sonrió burlón, había triunfado. Y quería restregárselo en su cara porque lo merecía, hacerla entender de una vez que ella no significaba nada; pero entonces, casi como si su corazón se burlara de él, recordó el beso, los chocolates, la carta. Su estómago se revolvió, ella dijo que eso era amor.

Near negó con la cabeza; no, él no siente amor. Pero ella sí. Y no lo comprende, aunque Linda lo grite, lo escriba, no entiende qué siente por él.

 _Pero ella no vino hoy._

¿No decías que nunca te alejarías? O es que, ¿No me amas de verdad? ¿Así es el amor? Un día sí, pero al siguiente ya no. ¿Crees que así podría querer a alguien? Que me ama ahora, pero mañana no. —Near, frustrado. Se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro. Estúpida Linda, estúpido día, estúpido amor. El reloj parecía avanzar lentamente y no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. ¿Sería el karma de ser malo con ella? ¡Y qué! Estaba bien, mejor para él. Por fin en paz, si ella dejó de amarlo de un día para otro estaba bien. Near no la necesitaba, no necesitaba su amor o compañía.

El autobús había demorado más de lo planeado, exageradamente dos horas. Linda estaba impaciente, sus piernas temblaban y veía cada vez más lejos la idea de darle su regalo a tiempo. Mello deseó haber podido pagar un taxi, pero todo lo gastó en los estúpidos helados. Hasta que por fin llegaron, el rubio se encargó de distraer a Roger y recibir el castigo de llegar tarde por los dos, mientras que ella se escabullía por la parte trasera. Le debía mucho a Mello, después se encargaría de pagarle. Todos ya se encontraban en su habitación, de seguro la mayoría estaba dormido. Linda recorría los pasillos corriendo lo más rápido que podía. El cuarto de Near era uno de los del último piso por lo que debía darse prisa. No importaba cuán cansada estaba, Linda llegaría.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, estaba agotada y sentía que en cualquier instante se desmayaría. Recargó su mano en la puerta, debía recuperar fuerzas antes de enfrentarse a Near, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y cayó al suelo, sin tener tiempo tan siquiera de reaccionar. El albino la mirada desde el suelo, había escuchado un extraño ruido y no dudó en asomarse, no es como si esperara a que fuera Linda, tan sólo lo hizo por seguridad. Se colocó de cuclillas, retirando con la mano un mechó que cubría su rostro. Debía asegurarse de que no estuviera muerta.

Su rostro estaba colorado, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Near encarnó ambas cejas, acercando su cabeza hacia la de ella. Desde ese ángulo, Linda no lucía tan fea. Ladeó la cabeza, al final, ella sí llegó. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose un completo idiota.—Perdón por llegar tarde.— La castaña abrió los ojos, incorporándose.— Quería… yo quería, sorprenderte, pero lo arruiné.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, Near no entendía cómo alguien podía llorar tan fácilmente. Podía escuchar sus sollozos y se limitó a observar el movimiento de sus hombros. No había tiempo para pensar, para seguir a la razón, porque si lo hacía entonces no tendría sentido haberle reclamado. El albino colocó ambas manos en sus muñecas y las retiró de su cara, para de inmediato con un ademán limpiar las lágrimas de la joven con la manga de su camisa blanca—Tonta, no llores.

Linda frunció los labios, completamente avergonzada.— Tengo algo para ti. —Ésta la soltó, mirándola expectante. De su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña caja negra y se la ofreció. Near arrugó el ceño, ella jamás le había regalado nada en su cumpleaños. Comprendió que ésa era la razón por la que había tardado tanto.

Tomó la caja y dudoso, la abrió. Su contenido era un pequeño búho plateado, un pin. No era un juguete, ni un peluche, o un rompecabezas. De hecho era algo que nunca creyó podría usar, pero no estaba tan mal, era discreto y minimalista. Near lo sacó de la caja, recorriendo su contorno con su dedo. Linda era una chica extraña, ¿Acaso no sabía lo que le gustaba? Near sujetó la esquina del cuello de su camisa— Linda, ¿Me lo puedes poner?

Sabía que era poco probable que le gustara, pero que lo usara le parecía imposible. Todo lo que buscó y pasó con Mello valió la pena, y más feliz que nunca le abrochó en pin en la zona del cuello de su camisa. Linda sonrió, jugando con su imaginación. Ella podría ser su esposa, él su marido, y le ayudaría a ponerse su corbata antes de irse al trabajo. Near miraba hacia otro lado, evitando tener contacto visual con ella. No es que fuera agradecido, simplemente la agradó el pin. Además, era su animal favorito y él no tenía nada de su animal favorito.

¡Listo! —Linda se llevó las manos a su estómago que comenzaba a revolverse, aún con esa fantasía en su mente— Luces muy bien. Bueno, tú siempre luces bien.

El albino miró de reojo el pin, ella tenía razón, era un buen complemento a su camisa. Aunque según él los pins eran para mujeres. Comenzó a jugar con un mechó de su cabello, ya no había nada más que decir, al menos no de su parte. Los dos aún seguían en el suelo con la puerta abierta, si llegaba a verlos Roger tendrían un buen castigo— Linda, cierra la puerta. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su cama, mientras que la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, había considerado en irse en cuanto le diera el regalo, pero no había estado en todo el día con él y era su oportunidad, por lo que hizo caso, y cerró la puerta.

Puedes sentarte si quieres. —Near se recostó sobre su cama, mirando el techo.— De esta forma estaremos celebrando mi cumpleaños. No me gusta el pastel, ni los globos y decoraciones, está bien si sólo hablamos. —Por primera vez realmente quería hablar, no sabía cómo, ni por dónde empezar. No era Laura, Matt o Mello, que podían entablar una conversación con mucha facilidad, pero el sueño no llegaba y tampoco le apetecía estar sin hacer nada. A veces Linda aparece en el momento oportuno, sólo a veces.

Linda se sentó en la orilla, a la defensiva. Sabía que Near no haría nada, pero aún así era un chico y ella una chica, una "pareja" que estaba sola en una habitación. Laura le contó sobre esto cuando visitaba a Matt, y aunque ellos hacían otras cosas, le dijo que el instinto de un hombre puede ganarle, las hormonas se alteran al contacto físico, es una ley y eso atemorizaba a Linda. No es que no quisiera, pero no estaba lista para algo así. Era demasiado pronto, ni siquiera eran novios. Además, era riesgoso. ¿Y si alguien escuchaba algo? ¡Sería su fin! Y afectaría en la carrera de Near para ser L.—Deja de pensar tonterías, no haré nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estaba pensando nada!

Ajá —Rodó los ojos, sonriendo de lado. Una sonrisa que Linda no pudo notar— En ese caso, tú serías la que empezaría. —Near se incorporó, mirándola a los ojos.

¿De qué hablas? —Linda encarnó una ceja.— Yo no pienso en esas cosas.

¿No fuiste tú la que me besaste? —Se encogió de hombros, acercándose hacia ella— Parece que siempre das el primer paso. Eres demasiado rápida y despierta.

Tsk…. Yo… —Linda agachó la cabeza, haciendo círculos imaginarios sobre la colcha azul de Near. Estaba en lo cierto, pero no era para tanto. No era tan atrevida— Pero no haré nada, no es como si estuviera lista… además, somos muy jóvenes.

¿Para esto somos jóvenes? —El albino miró por la ventana. Linda sí que estaba echa a la antigua, y no es que el fuera hacer algo, sólo se estaba divirtiendo. A él le había sorprendido que fuera el primer beso de la castaña, según sabía tenía pretendientes detrás de ella, pero a pesar de eso ella se esperó hasta que decidió dar su primer beso con la persona que quería. Frunció los labios, seguramente el regalo, la noche, las horas le habían afectado, tanto que no se detuvo a meditarlo, simplemente quiso hacerlo. Ella lo dijo, "somos jóvenes"— Bueno, yo sí haré algo.

Linda estuvo a punto de retroceder al escuchar sus palabras, pero fue detenida por unos labios. Unos labios que ya conocía, que tan sólo una vez pudo probar. Sin poder creerlo, pero tampoco dejando que la sorpresa le hiciera perder el momento, fue cerrando los párpados, hasta que quedaron sellados. Nunca pensó en la idea de que un beso podría superar al primero, pero éste se había ganado el primer puesto. Más largo, más mágico, más tierno. Y sin embargo, no entendía por qué lo hacía, no quería detenerse y preguntar.

Near se apartó de golpe regresando a la posición en la que estaba, dejándose caer en la cama como si aparentemente nada hubiera sucedido. Se relamió los labios, ella había dejado un rastro de sabor fresa en ellos.—Siempre que estás conmigo terminas llorando. Es una manera de disculparme, no te emociones. Sigo en las mismas, no te amo.

* * *

 **Ya me había tardado como más de un mes en escribir de NearxLinda D': Pero procuraré actualizar más rápido. Si existe algún error ortográfico, pido disculpas.**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar la canción que dejé al inicio, es hermosa.**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews! En serio, me animan demasiado. KanadeKirishima me pidió algo así como "una prueba de amor" no sé si ésto cuente como una, pero espero que quedara como me lo pediste :D Quise también profundizar en los sentimientos de Mello y Near. Los dos ya se están poniendo más serios.**

 **Al final, ¿Con quién se quedará Linda? ¿Qué sucederá después del beso? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**


End file.
